Hubungan Kita
by oishiit
Summary: Ch.7 [Melarikan Diri] : "Sebagai seorang mangaka muda, harga diriku sudah hancur..." # Pesta kembang api bukan sebuah akhir, tapi permulaan hubungan antara Chiyo dan Nozaki. [MASIH Romance—SEDIKIT humor—SANGAT general] [AGAK OOC] [Tamat Per-chapter]
1. Status

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by shirenihime**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[ Status ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh mungil yang serupa guling berputar bagaikan gasing. Sesekali ke sudut utara, sesekali ke selatan. Bahkan ranjang saja dibuat pusing oleh dirinya. Wajahnya kembali memanas, bukan karena pancaran matahari yang mulai menyapu wajah putihnya melainkan mengingat kata-kata Nozaki yang selalu bergema di gendang telinga. Ia tersenyum tipis tapi kemudian memasang wajah tegang. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini?"

Hari ini terasa lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Sakura Chiyo tidak bisa tenang membayangkan sikap apa yang harus ditunjukkan kepada Nozaki. Apakah hubungan ini benar adanya? Atau hanya mimpi indah yang mampir sesaat dan menyakitkan ketika terbangun? Mana yang benar, Chiyo gamang. Namun kenyataan cukup membuat hatinya meledak-ledak seperti kembang api yang dilihatnya bersama Nozaki tadi malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku selalu... selalu... selalu..._

"—menyukaimu."

Sing—suasana hening seketika. Kembang api yang berpijar kehilangan cahanya. Gemuruh nyanyian yang memekikkan telinga sirna sudah, menghantarkan kata singkat penuh makna dan ketakutan.

Sakura Chiyo bisa melihat garis wajah pria disisinya. Pria itu masih terdiam, matanya menatap gelapnya langit.

Gejolak gadis ber _yukata_ ungu itu naik turun tensinya. Berharap _kata_ itu hanya sekilas mampir di telinga Nozaki Umetarou. Pria itu menoleh. Ia mengatakan sesuatu, kalimat yang cukup panjang. Tapi sayang, terpendam dalam rusuhnya tawuran kembang api. Sakura Chiyo tidak dapat mendegar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir teman _spesial_ nya.

"A—apa?", tanyanya dengan gugup.

Pria itu sedikit tersenyum. Mendekatkan kepalanya hingga mendebarkan hati Chiyo lebih dahsyat lagi.

"Aku juga suka—" Nozaki menjeda kalimatnya. Membuat banjir bandang siap menerjang hati Chiyo. "— _hanabi_." Lanjutnya. Kemudian ia kembali menarik kepalanya, menatap Chiyo sebentar dengan wajah datar dan berpaling pada cahaya yang mempercantik langit dilanjut dengan gemuruhnya.

"Ah..." lenguh Chiyo mencoba percaya. Hal ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketidak pekaan Nozaki terhadap perasaannya. Wajah Chiyo menegang, ia mencoba menahan tanggul yang siap jebol dari kelopak matanya. Ia menarik napas cukup dalam, _"Jika Nozaki-kun bilang menyukaiku. Itu sulit dipercaya."_

Suaranya parau, ia memaksa tertawa. Namun, tawa itu semakin jelas dan keras. _"Benar-benar Nozaki."_ Ia bergerak dari rasa sakit hatinya. Mencoba menerima hal bodoh yang sudah ia alami dari Nozaki. Mata tajam itu mengekor, menelisik tawa Chiyo yang parau.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura"

"E—?" tawa Chiyo terhenti. "Eeeeeee?"

Anak perempuan itu tidak bisa tenang dan tidak bisa lagi lebih percaya dari ini. Nozaki bisa melihat warna merah tua menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit wajah Chiyo. Kemudian tawa itu berpindah pada bibir tipis Nozaki. Bersamaan dengan nyanyian kembang api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata ungu Sakura Chiyo menelisik setiap ujung koridor. Lalu menyapu nya dengan sangat cermat. Napas lega terdengar dari bibirnya. "Semoga hari ini tidak bertemu dengan Nozaki- _kun_." gumamnya sangat pelan.

Ketika kemarin ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya maka hari ini ia enggan untuk bertemu dengannya. Bahkan Chiyo berencana mangkir dari pekerjaan asistennya.

"Pagi, Sakura."

"Ah. Pagi, Nozaki- _kun_." seperti biasa Chiyo menunjukkan wajah ceria begitu bertemu Nozaki. " _Eh_?" ia memasukkan sepatunya ke loker.

"No—No—Nozaki- _kun_!"

Pria jangkung itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tubuhnya bergeming sesaat, lalu melempar sepatu dengan list merah ke lantai. Mengenakannya dengan santai. "Hm?" Nozaki mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Rencana Chiyo untuk mangkir, gagal total.

"Ayo." ajak Nozaki yang sudah memasukkan sepatunya ke loker. Sementara itu Chiyo masih belum menutup lokernya. Ia gamang. " _Yang semalam itu... Nyata, kan?"_

Chiyo berjalan disisi Nozaki. Tangannya mengenggam erat tali ransel. Ia ingin menanyakannya, memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi.

"No—nozaki- _kun_?" ia memulai.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" ia mengekorkan matanya. Nozaki dapat melihat ujung-ujung poni dan pita polkadot merah Chiyo bergoyang lembut. Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah. Sementara Chiyo berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang akan mencuat begitu saja.

"Yang semalam..." Chiyo menahan kalimatnya. Nozaki masih mengekor dengan sesekali mengarah kedepan, menjaga langkahnya untuk tak menabrak. "...bisakah aku memastikan kebenarannya?"

Langkah Nozaki terhenti, membuat Chiyo unggul satu langkah. Ia menatap lekat mata besar gadis berambut oranye itu. Nozaki menggaruk kepala nya, lalu sapuannya turun ke tengkuk. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Nyatanya, meski ia seorang _mangaka shoujo manga_ ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti dalam _shoujo manga_ yang mengutarakan cinta dengan gamblang.

"Ng. Tidak usah di pikirkan, Sakura."

Waktu seolah berhenti, menghentikan detak jantung Chiyo. Dunianya runtuh seketika. Air mukanya menegang. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memikirkan semua itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum walau getir.

"Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi," Nozaki berpikir sesaat. "apa kau bisa menginap dirumahku malam ini, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Chiyo benar-benar kalut. Jantungnya menari-nari. " _Menginap? Apa Nozaki-kun begitu merindukan ku? Jadi aku dan Nozaki-kun..._ " Ia menantikan hal ini setengah mati. Rasa malu dan gugupnya beradu menjadi satu kebahagian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah langkah besar membawa tubuh tinggi menyusuri lorong kelas. Meskipun langkahnya besar, ia tidak tergesa. Sangat santai. Langkahnya terhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 2-A. Mata hitam langsung menangkap pita besar berwarna merah dengan bintik putih.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Gadis itupun menoleh, menatap si jangkung dengan malu. Entah bagaimana dia tidak pernah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Dan ajakan menginap malam ini, benar-benar membuatnya hampir mati.

" _Hai_!" katanya semangat seraya melakukan _banzai_. Chiyo mulai merapikan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Hei." interupsi seorang wanita disebelah bangkunya. "Kau itu selalu pulang bersama pria raksasa yang menghalangi jalan itu, ya?" lanjut Seo.

Chiyo melempar pandangannya pada sosok Nozaki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Benar-benar menghalangi jalan. "A... Yuzuki..."

"Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran."

"Ah. Itu." Chiyo tidak bisa menjawab dengan pasti. " _Bagaimana memberitahunya kalau Nozaki-kun seorang mangaka, dan aku asistennya. Tapi ajakan menginap malam ini..._ " Chiyo membuang napasnya. "Aku duluan, Yuzuki. Dah!" Ia tak menggubris pernyataan Seo.

"Hei!" teriak perempuan berdada besar itu karena merasa di acuhkan. Ia merelakan sosok kecil itu berlari menggapai Nozaki. Seo Yuzuki melenguh. Ia memanggku kepalanya dengan tangan. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ia berdiri dengan cepat. "Terserah saja, aku mau ke klub."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada kata terucap dari keduanya. Bibir mereka bergeming, terkunci dengan gembok bersandi. Tak ada yang memulai. Hampir setengah perjalanan kaki-kaki kecil Chiyo melangkah, kaki jenjang Nozaki menyamakan langkah. Ia tidak bisa jalan lebih cepat dari ini. Tubuh mungil itu tidak akan bisa menyamakan langkah kakinya yang besar.

Chiyo melirik beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati atau dilewati mereka. Beberapa merupakan gadis dan pria, mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Membuat panas mata ungu Chiyo. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya beralih pada jemari panjang Nozaki yang tergantung bebas. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin menggapai jari itu. Sebelum ia mendaratkan telapak mungilnya, telapak lebih besar sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu. Nozaki menggenggam tangan Chiyo.

"Eh?" rona merah kembali mencuat dari pipi Chiyo. Dengan tiba-tiba Nozaki menarik dirinya hingga ke tepian jalan. Nozaki masih diam. Tidak menjelaskan apapun. Tidak lama, sebuah sepeda lewat menerjang jalan yang tadi dilewati Chiyo.

"Kenapa orang itu mengendarai sepedanya disini?" tanya Nozaki entah pada siapa. Ia melepaskan genggaman Chiyo. "Suzuki tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Ah... Nozaki- _kun_." lirih Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Chiyo duduk di depan meja yang biasa digunakannya untuk bekerja. Wajahnya mematung tanpa ekspresi. Tumpukan kertas itu menjelaskan semuanya. " _Jadi untuk ini kau mengajak ku menginap, Nozaki-kun?_ " tangannya terus bergerak melakukan _beta_ pada lembar-lembar _draft manga_ Nozaki.

"Tunggu dulu..." gumamnya pelan. Ia menghentikan rutinitasnya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan, tiba-tiba saja gong berbunyi dalam jantungnya. Menghentak-hentak tak karuan. Pipinya kembali memerah, " _Itu artinya aku dan Nozaki-kun... semalaman... hanya berdua..._ " Chiyo semakin semangat dalam mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

"Ini, Sakura." Nozaki meletakkan secangkir teh di sisi lengan Chiyo. "Maaf merepotkanmu. _Deadline_ nya benar-benar besok. Dan aku baru sadar banyak sekali halaman yang harus di _beta_."

Chiyo menoleh dengan senyuman sejuta pesona membuat Nozaki merasa lega. "Tenang saja, aku juga meminta Mikoshiba untuk membantu." imbuhnya mencoba meringankan pekerjaan Chiyo. Alih-alih membuat lebih senang gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu malah memasang wajah dengan mata tajam dan bibir kaku, tidak lupa sedikit kedutan di ujungnya. Ia melenguh, lalu melanjutkan _beta_ nya. " _Nozaki-kun banget!"_

Nozaki berdiri dan duduk kembali di meja kerjanya. Dia masih harus membuat beberapa panel lagi untuk mengakhiri chapter ini. Pikirannya buntu, ia meletakkan pena di bawah hidungnya mengapitnya diantara bibir atas dan hidungnya yang agak mancung. Matanya sedikit mengekor, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang masih mem _beta_. "Sakura?" panggilnya, dan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Istirahatlah dulu, tunggu sampai Mikoshiba datang."

"Baiklah." Chiyo meregangkan tangannya, mengapit jari-jari dari dua tangan. Cukup melelahkan melakukannya sendiri. "Hei, Nozaki- _kun_." panggil Chiyo. Pria itu masih bergeming menatapnya dari tadi. "Kenapa _chapter_ kali ini banyak sekali?"

"Edisi spesial." jawabnya singkat. Chiyo tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi. Nozaki masih menatapnya, membuat dirinya serba salah. "A—apa?" tanya Chiyo gugup.

"Ng." Nozaki bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Chiyo, kemudian duduk disisinya. Chiyo menatap heran Nozaki. Ia memerah. Nozaki mengambil selembar kertas dan melakukan _beta_. "Yang semalam," Nozaki menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Chiyo penasaran. "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ba—bagaimana apanya, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"..."

"No—nozaki,— _kun_?" Chiyo menegaskan.

Nozaki menghentikan _beta_ nya. Pandangannya beralih pada mata ungu Chiyo yang bergetar. Lengan kanan Nozaki bergerak pelan, bertemu permukaan kulit lengan mungil Chiyo. Punggung tangan mereka saling menyentuh. Chiyo mengekor hebat, matanya semakin bergetar. " _Tersentuh! Lenganku dan lengan Nozaki-kun. Bersentuhan!_ "

Nozaki menarik napasnya. Kalimatnya sedikit tercekat di tenggorokan, "Rasanya aneh." katanya. Ia sedikit menoleh menatap tumpukan kertas. "Kau dan aku—"

"Hoi, Nozaki. Aku datang!" suara yang menggema itu berhasil memotong kalimat Nozaki. Chiyo menatap heran, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan Nozaki. Sementara itu Nozaki segera menarik lengannya, sebelum terlihat oleh Mikoshiba.

"Wah! Banyak sekali, Nozaki." seru pria berambut merah begitu melihat tumpukan kertas di meja. Belum ada setengahnya untuk di beta. "Kau juga menginap, Sakura- _chan_?"

Chiyo mengangguk lembut. "Pasti lebih menyenangkan jika menginapnya hanya berdua dengan Nozaki, iya kan?"

Perkataan Mikoshiba mewakili hatinya. Entah Nozaki akan percaya atau tidak.

"Mi—mikorin!"

"Hanya bercanda. Wah wah... kau sampai merah begitu. Apa ada yang terjadi? Hn?" Mikoshiba mendekatkan dudukannya pada Chiyo. Menggoda gadis itu untuk bicara.

"Ini." Nozaki memberikan kertas pada Mikoshiba. "...dan ini." selanjutnya sebuah pena tinta. " _be—ta_." tegas Nozaki.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Mikoshiba pasrah. Ia melakukan beta bersama Chiyo dan, Nozaki kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Hati Chiyo terganjal dengan perkataan Nozaki. " _Kau dan aku, apa?_ " Chiyo mengacak rambutnya. Mikoshiba yang melihat hal itu jadi ikut terheran. Dia ingin bertanya tapi pekerjaan mereka masih banyak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini.

"Hei, Nozaki." yang dipanggil menoleh, yang memanggil mem _beta_. "Kenapa kau buat banyak sekali _beta_ dalam _manga_ mu? Lalu, _chapter_ ini lebih banyak dari biasanya, iya kan?"

"Ya. Chapter ini untuk edisi spesial. Jadi jumlah halamannya dua kali lipat. Tanpa kusadari ternyata banyak halaman tang harus di _beta_. Maaf merepotkanmu juga, Mikoshiba."

"Hn, ya. Tapi," Mikoshiba melirik kearah jendela. Langit sore sudah menjadi hitam dan pekat. "bagaimana dengan Sakura- _chan_? Memangnya tidak apa, Nozaki? Kau kan belum pernah di inapi anak perempuan."

Mata Chiyo menajam, ia berhenti mem _beta_. Ditatapnya lekat sang pemilik mata hitam. Pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. Seolah mereka saling bicara. " _Be—benarkah? Aku yang pertama, Nozaki-kun?_ "

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat. Ia meletakkan pena di kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dan, hati Chiyo hancur begitu saja.

" _Siapa perempuan itu, Nozaki-kun!_ "

"Teman perempuan ku pernah ada yang menginap."

"Se—serius, Nozaki?!"

"Ya." Nozaki melipat tangannya. "Tetangga sebelah."

Chiyo mematung. Terlalu dekat, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui ini padahal ia sudah mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang Nozaki.

"Hei, bagaimana Sakura- _chan_?" bisik Mikoshiba. "Kau bukan yang pertama." lanjutnya berhasil membuat tegang tubuh Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Mikoshiba merentangkan tangannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Seragam putihnya sudah tidak terpasang lagi, ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna merah. Meja kerja asisten sudah rapih dari kertas. Yang tersisa hanyalah piring-piring yang telah tandas dari lauk dan juga nasi. "Aku kenyang. Dan sekarang mengantuk." Mikosiba menguap lebar, buliran air tersisip di ujung kelopak matanya. "Kau tidak mengantuk, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku bingung."katanya. Ia melirik Nozaki yang sedang membawa piring kotor ke dapur. "Mau ku bantu, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Hei! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura- _chan_."

"Iya. Aku juga mengantuk, Mikorin." ia meletakkan piring kotor di westafel. "Biar aku saja." tangannya merebut spons dari genggaman Nozaki.

"Jika kau mengantuk tidurlah, Sakura."

"Benar." sambar Mikoshiba. "Tidurlah, nanti saja menjadi istri yang baiknya."

Kedua pasang mata menatap pemilik rambut merah. Nozaki merasa ingin menggundulinya. Sementara Chiyo ingin mencucinya hingga warna merah itu luntur—walau tidak mungkin. Gadis rambut oranye mengacuhkan wajah ketakutan itu."Aku bingung harus tidur dimana, Nozaki- _kun_." ia tertawa sedikit. Wajar saja, mengingat ke dua orang yang ada diruangan ini adalah laki-laki. Ia tidak mungkin tidur sembarangan.

"Dikamar." jawab Nozaki singkat. Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Chiyo dalam kecanggungan. Ia menoleh pada Mikoshiba. Matanya berpijar bahagia.

" _Kamar, katanya?_ "

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Mikoshiba pun memerah dengan kesal. Sepertinya pria ini dendam dengan mereka berdua yang telah lancang memelototinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Kesunyian merelungi seisi ruangan. Telinga pria tinggi itu dapat mendengar suara detakan jam dinding. Bahkan dengungan nyamuk yang mampir ke tengkuknya. Ia melirik jam mejanya, sudah pukul tiga pagi. Dan ia baru selesai membuat gambar untuk lembar yang terakhir. Ia belum mem _beta_ nya, dia juga sengaja untuk tidak membuat latar macam-macam. Meskipun kemampuan menggambar latarnya tidak sebaik Hori, tapi ia sudah cukup mengalami perkembangan. "Tinggal mem _beta._ " ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Lehernya sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama menunduk. Ia menatap Mikoshiba yang tertidur pulas di _futon_. Lampu kamarnya sudah mati, itu tanda Chiyo juga sudah masuk kedalam mimpinya.

Nozaki menarik napas, ia segera bergerak untuk menyelesaikan _deadline_ nya. Karena diruang tengah sudah di gelar _futon_ ia terpaksa menyelesaikannya di meja kerja yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Kau belum tidur, Nozaki- _kun_?" Sakura Chiyo berjalan menghampiri Nozaki. Langkahnya di buat hati-hati begitu melewati Mikoshiba.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Sakura?" Nozaki melihat mata lelah di iris ungu Chiyo. Gadis itu menguap dengan tangan kecil dimulutnya. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya haus."

"Duduklah." Nozaki bangun dari duduknya. Ia memegang ujung sandaran kursi. "Akan ku ambilkan air untukmu."

"Ya. Terimakasih." balas Chiyo. Ia melihat-lihat beberapa lembar terakhir yang baru saja selesai di beri _tone_ oleh Nozaki. Ia membaca setiap panel dengan serius, namun uap karbondioksida tetap memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini." Nozaki menyodorkan air mineral. "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?" Chiyo menggeleng dengan lembut, takut kalau ia akan tersedak. Matanya melirik jauh keatas. "Kalau begitu, tidur lagi."

"Apa kau belum selesai juga?"

"Hanya tinggal melakukan _beta_." Nozaki melirik kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Biar ku bantu."

"Tidak... tidak. Kau istirahat, saja."

"Aku sudah cukup istirahat, Nozaki- _kun_. Sekarang giliranmu."

Nozaki mengakui, ia juga sangat mengantuk. Terlebih kepala dan tengkuknya mulai sakit. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chiyo yang begadang. "Kau setengah, aku setengah." ia memberi solusi.

Mereka melakukan _beta_ secara bersamaan. Berbagi meja kecil sebagai alas. Sesekali Chiyo menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya, namun selalu ia akhiri dengan senyuman manis yang dahsyat. "Kau, duduklah." pinta Nozaki. Ia kembali berdiri. Sedaritadi, Chiyo terus berdiri dan Nozaki yang duduk. Bukan karena tidak tahu diri dengan tubuh kecil itu tapi, akan sulit bagi tubuh tingginya untuk melakukan _beta_ sambil berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku hampir selesai, Nozaki- _kun_."

"Tidak apa. Sekalian selesaikan punyaku juga."

" _hii! Nozaki_ - _kun_!"

Kursi itu akhirnya diambil alih oleh Chiyo. Nozaki duduk bersandar pada tembok di sisi meja kerjanya. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke kaki meja, mencoba menahan kantuk. Lalu matanya teralih pada Mikoshiba tanpa sengaja, "Wajah Mikoshiba itu benar-benar bikin ngantuk." ujar Nozaki spontan. Chiyo yang mem _beta_ langsung melihat ke arah Mikoshiba.

"Habisnya Mikorin menenangkan, sih..." sambar Chiyo sedikit tertawa. Nozaki mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Empat lembar lagi"

"Hn..." pandangan Nozaki lurus dari sandaran kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat sepasang kaki mungil tengah menari bebas di udara. "Tak ku sangka. Ternyata celana itu pas untukmu." guman Nozaki tat kala celana pendeknya saat masih smp membalut pinggang Chiyo hingga lutut.

"Hmm?" Chiyo melirik kebawah. Tepat ke pahanya. Dengan segera ia memutar tubuhnya kesisi lain yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh mata hitam Nozaki. "No—nozaki-kun!"

"Ah. _Warui.. warui.._. aku tidak mengintipmu, Sakura. Hanya kebetulan terlihat."

" _Yang kebetulan terlihat itu, apa? Apa, Nozaki-kun!_ "

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara yang lebih menggema dari detakan jam dinding yang sudah menyentuh pukul setengah empat. Chiyo mem _beta_ dengan debaran luar biasa di jantungnya. Ia sedikit mengekor pada Nozaki yang agak mengantuk. Kepalanya jatuh beberapa kali, lalu tersadar dan terjatuh lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai ia benar-benar tertidur.

"Nozaki- _kun_." Chiyo berusaha membangunkannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah lelah yang manis. "Aku sudah selesai. Tidurlah dengan benar." Nozaki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hingga bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Chiyo yang hampir kusut.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Chiyo mengangguk. Nozaki kembali melihat Mikoshiba yang tertidur sangat pulas. "Sakura." panggil Nozaki ketika Chiyo berdiri hendak kembali ke kamar Nozaki. Gadis itu belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya. "Tentang yang kemarin," Nozaki sedikit menguap. Ia kembali melirik Mikoshiba, memastikan ia benar-benar tidak terbangun.

"Kau dan aku. Sebaiknya bagaimana, Sakura?"

Chiyo agak mengantuk. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Aku menyukaimu, kau menyukaiku. Kita sepasang kekasih, sekarang?" tanyanya spontan. Tanpa filter, tanpa pemikiran. Chiyo dalam keadaan normal akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya." jawab Nozaki singkat.

Chiyo bergeming. Otaknya sedang memproses sesuatu. Wajah datar dan tegas itu menatapnya statis. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Chiyo memerah. Senyum tipis terumbar dari bibir Nozaki. "Kau tidak berpikir ya, Sakura?" ia tertawa lagi. Sementara Chiyo menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan.

"No—nozaki- _kun_!" suaranya teredam oleh telapak tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku pulang Nozaki." Mikoshiba melemparkan lambaian tangannya. Ia pergi lebih dulu karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, sedangkan Chiyo harus ke stasiun dengan Nozaki. Selama Nozaki yang meminta anak itu, maka ia yang bertanggungjawab mengantarnya—meski hanya sampai stasiun.

"Sakura. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil kunci dulu."

Chiyo menunggu di depan pintu. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang baru saja keluar dari pintu ketiga dari apartemen Nozaki. Gadis itu memberi salam kepadanya. "Manisnya..." gumam Chiyo.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Nozaki keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Ia melihat kearah mata ungu Chiyo menatap. "Oh." katanya. "Dia tetanggaku yang waktu itu menginap."

"E?" Chiyo melempar tatapannya pada Nozaki. "Eeeeeeeee!"

" _Nozaki_ - _kun_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 1 ]**

 **Status**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

 **Masih bersambung ...**


	2. Bermainlah denganku

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by shirenihime**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **[ Bermainlah denganku ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan beriringan dengan sepasang kaki mungil. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti. Tidak banyak yang mereka perbincangkan. Bahkan hampir tak ada kata yang terucap sepanjang perjalanan pulang kali ini. Kaki-kaki itu terus melangkah, menapaki jalan lurus yang terkadang terkelok. Sang gadis tersenyum malu dan kekasihnya menatap ke depan dengan pasti, kadang mata hitamnya mengekor memperhatikan gadis berambut oranye disisinya.

" _Ne_ , Nozaki- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kali ini yang lain akan datang?" gadis itu memulai. Ia mengingat bagaimana tuan putri Mamiko-shiba tiba-tiba datang saat ia hampir—entah melakukan apa—dengan Nozaki dua hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu. Chiyo melemparkan pandangannya pada Nozaki. Ia cukup jauh melihatnya. Mata itu tegas hingga mengintimidasi hati Chiyo.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa." Katanya cepat-cepat menoleh kembali pada jalanan.

"Hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada yang datang."

Chiyo bernapas lega mendengar perkataan Nozaki. " _itu artinya, kami hanya berdua!"_

"Mungkin aku akan memanggil mereka," Nozaki mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. "ajak saja mereka untuk makan. Pasti datang."

" _Nozaki-kun, please deh!"_

"No—noozaki- _kun."_ Chiyo menggenggam ponsel Nozaki. Membuat langkah mereka sama-sama terhenti. "Ti—tidak bisakah kita," Chiyo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Memberi pelumas pada pita suaranya yang mungkin akan mengering tiba-tiba. "kita..." ia masih gugup, terlebih dengan tatapan Nozaki. "kita... berdua saja?"

" _ohh Chiyo kau sangat frontal!"_

"Eh? Benar juga." Tukas Nozaki semangat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, aura positif merelungi tubuhnya.

" _akhirnya!_ "

"Aku akan membuat _chapter_ berikutnya dengan lebih tenang."

"Nozaki- _kun_." Lirih Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Nozaki duduk di meja kerjanya, bekerja dengan keras menemukan ide-ide baru untuk _manga Koi Shiyo_ yang maha dahsyat. Sementara Nozaki sibuk dengan pemikiran barunya, Sakura Chiyo duduk diam, bergeming, tak bergerak, statis, di depan meja. Tidak melakukan apapun.

Jantungnya begitu berdebar saat memasuki apartemen Nozaki, tapi kini jantungnya seolah berhenti. Ia di duakan oleh imajinasi liar Nozaki. Pria itu bahkan tak mengajaknya bicara, walau hanya untuk berbagi ide. Ia melenguh berat. Rasa bosan menjalar di benaknya. Telinga Nozaki mendengar begitu jelas suara itu—hempasan napas yang berat. Ia menoleh. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok gadis bertubuh kecil sedang membaringkan tubuhnya dimeja. Beralaskan lengan, kepalanya tertidur menyamping menatap dinding dengan mata tertutup.

Pria itu tidak memanggilnya, tidak juga memberi tanda kehadiranya di sisi gadis itu. Nozaki mencolek lembut pipi kenyal Chiyo dengan telunjuknya. Mata ungunya yang tertutup kini terekspos sempurna, dengan cepat berpijar begitu menangkap sosok Nozaki disisinya. "A—ada apa, Nozaki- _kun?"_ tubuhnya duduk sempurna seketika.

"Sepertinya kau merasa bosan ya, Sakura?"

"Ti—tidak, Nozaki- _kun._ Aku hanya... hanya..." ia mencoba mencari kata lain selain dari bosan. Sedikit yang tidak melukai kekasihnya. "—jenuh."

"Apa aku perlu memanggil yang lain, agar kau tidak jenuh?"

Chiyo membuang wajahnya. _"Mulai lagi."_ ia ingin sekali menjadi orang yang memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Sakura?"

Chiyo menoleh. Ungunya menatap hitam dengan tenang. "Kurasa karena aku tidak melakukan apapun, makanya sedikit jenuh."

"Kalau begitu. Ingin bermain sesuatu?"

"Ingin!" Chiyo bersorak dengan semangat. Hal yang sangat dinanti-nantikan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Nozaki.

"Mana yang kau suka? UNO atau konsol?"

"UNO."

"UNO atau boneka?"

"Bo—boneka."

"Boneka atau kue?"

"Ku—kue."

"Kue atau jus?"

"Jus."

"Jus atau soda?"

"Jus."

"Jus atau aku?"

"Juuu—skau!"

" _Are?_ " pipi Chiyo tiba-tiba memerah. Nozaki tertawa pelan, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Chiyo. Begitu-pun Chiyo, rasa jenuhnya tiba-tiba menguap ke permukaan bersamaan dengan udara.

"Aku atau..." Nozaki menahan kalimatnya. "...Suzuki?"

Chiyo terdiam. "No—nozaki- _kun._ " Ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin bermain denganku?" tanyanya berhasil membuat pikiran Chiyo melayang tiba-tiba. Jantungnya sudah tidak jelas berdetak begitu lambat atau kencang secara bersamaan. Chiyo mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia merasa bahwa Nozaki jauh lebih pengertian sekarang.

Pria jangkung itu berdiri lalu beranjak ke kamar, meninggalkan Chiyo dengan debaran jantungnya. " _kira-kira permainan seperti apa, ya? Jangan-jangan Truth or dare! Saling menyebutkan hal yang disukai. Nozaki-kun pasti ingin mengenalku lebih dekat."_

Sesaat kemudian Nozaki datang dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya. " _Eh?_ " Chiyo menatapnya dengan heran. Fantasinya buyar seketika.

"Ini adalah aku." Ia menunjukkan boneka beruang dengan topeng wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

Ruangan itu hening untuk sesaat. Chiyo berusaha mengatur memorinya, entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya agak sedikit lama untuk memproses perkataan Nozaki. "Kau ingin bermain denganku, kan?"

Chiyo masih bergeming, Nozaki menyodorkan boneka beruang bertopeng wajahnya itu kepada Chiyo. Tangan gadis itu bergerak menerimanya, " _ta—tanganku! Bergerak sendiri!"_

"Ba—bagaimana denganmu?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku lanjut menggambar tentu saja."

Ia mentap boneka yang dicap sebagai—akunya—Nozaki. "Ah. Ternyata kau belum berubah." Gumam Chiyo.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura?"

"Tidak."ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka itu. Tidak ada yang mirip dari boneka ini dengan Nozaki, kecuali topeng bergambar wajah Nozaki.

Chiyo akhirnya bermain dengan boneka itu. Membuat boneka itu menari, terbang, salto, bahkan kayang—meski sangat amat tidak mungkin. Ia mulai bosan lagi. Tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan dengan boneka duplikat yang bahkan tidak terduplikasi. Ia menatap Nozaki, pria itu masih sibuk dengan _manga_ nya. Tidak sedikitpun bertanya atau mengajaknya bicara, bahkan sekedar menatap dirinya saja tidak.

Chiyo kesal bukan main. Ia menggenggam erat boneka itu. Melemparnya dengan tiba-tiba ke lantai. Menginjak-injaknya penuh dengan emosi. Nozaki yang mendengar hentakkan—hentakkan kakipun terpaksa menoleh. Mata Nozaki membelalak hebat.

"Sakura." panggilnya. Menarik atensi telinga Chiyo. Akhirnya, ia dapat mendengar suara Nozaki. "Sebenarnya... kau itu membenciku, ya?" Wajahnya terlihat suram.

"Eh?" kemudian Chiyo menatap boneka yang berada di bawah kakinya—menginjak telak wajah ajaib Nozaki.

Chiyo melenguh. Nozaki mendengar hembusan napas Chiyo yang berat untuk kedua kalinya. Chiyo mengambil boneka yang topengnya sudah kusut dan sedikit robek. Ia meletakkan boneka itu di meja. "Aku mau pulang." Katanya sedikit lemah. Chiyo mengambil ranselnya, memakainya dengan sempurna. Sementara Nozaki masih menatapnya.

"Ka—kau benar-benar membenciku?" tanyanya lagi. tidak ada jawaban. Wajah Nozaki semakin menjadi. "Apa kau ingin main UNO?" Nozaki mengambil kartu UNO dari laci mejanya. "Bo—boneka?" ia menyodorkan boneka malang itu. "Ah, kurasa tidak." Ia menjawabnya sendiri. Sementara Chiyo hampir dekat dengan pintu geser. "Ku—kue? Kau mau kue? Akan ku buatkan kue untukmu." Nozaki berjalan kedapur dengan cepat memakai celemek ' _love ume_ ' andalannya. "Jus?" secara bersamaan Nozaki menuangkan jus ke gelas. Chiyo sudah melewati pintu geser itu. Ia mengejarnya, ia berdiri tepat di belakang Chiyo. "A—AKU! Kau ingin AKU?" tanyanya berhasil membuat langkah Chiyo terhenti, untuk memakai sepatu.

Nozaki bingung bukan main. Apalagi yang harus ia berikan pada Chiyo, dirinya saja sudah tidak laku lagi untuk menarik perhatian Chiyo. "Sakura." panggilnya berhasil membuat Chiyo menghentikan putaran kenop pintu. "Tunggu sebentar, akan ku antar kau sampai stasiun."

Akhirnya Chiyo berhenti. Ia menunggu tidak terlalu lama pria jangkung itu. Sosok tingginya mengintervesi bayangan Chiyo. Pria itu berdiri disisinya, tangan besarnya hampir saja membuka pintu ketika Chiyo menarik ujung kemeja sekolahnya. Nozaki menoleh, ia baru melihatnya. Wajah Chiyo yang sedang menahan tawa. Pipinya menggelembung dan memerah. "Apa kau sungguh ingin bermain denganku, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo jawab!"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu," Chiyo membuka ranselnya. "Ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah boneka dengan foto wajahnya. Persis seperti yang Nozaki lakukan tadi. "Ini adalah aku. Bermainlah dengannya!" ia menyerahkan boneka itu dengan kencang menghantam perut Nozaki—walau rasanya seperti tergelitik. Nozaki mengambil boneka itu dari genggaman Chiyo.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Tidak boneka aneh ini."

Siiiiiiing—jantung Chiyo terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menatap mata Nozaki yang jauh disana. Ungunya bergetar hebat. "Sepertinya kau sangat membenciku, ya?"

"Eh? A—aku ti—dak... bukan, a—aku tidak..." Chiyo gelagapan bukan main. Ia tidak membenci Nozaki, tentu tidak.

"Tapi kau sudah menginjak-injak wajahku."

" _Itu hanya foto, Nozaki-kun..."_

"Ah, itu..." Chiyo menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Matanya mengekor pada kenop pintu. Lalu kembali menatap pria jangkung dihadapannya. Matanya bergetar, napasnya berderu cepat. "Kau sendiri tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanku. Lalu, bagaimana kau sampai tidak tahu kalau boneka aneh itu juga tidak sanggup menggantikanmu, Nozaki- _kun?_ "

"Ya." Ujar Nozaki singkat entah untuk menjawab atau mengakui kesalahannya. "Ini baru dua hari. Rasanya sedikit canggung bila hanya berdua denganmu." Nozaki menatap dalam mata Chiyo. "Maka dari itu aku fokus pada _manga_. Aku tidak menyangka akan membuatmu jenuh."

"Nozaki- _kun..."_ Chiyo menatap mata Nozaki yang tenang dan begitu tegas.

"Apa kau masih ingin pulang, Sakura?"

Surai oranye Chiyo bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Bolehkah aku..." Chiyo menautkan jarinya pada jemari Nozaki. "—memelukmu, Nozaki- _kun?"_ wajah Chiyo merah bukan main. Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia mengorbankan harga diri dan mempertaruhkan statusnya.

"Ng." Nozaki menggaruk lembut pipinya. Pandangannya terlempar pada daun pintu lalu dengan sedikit bergetar kembali menangkap rona merah muda di wajah Chiyo. "Ya." Akhirnya pria itu bersuara.

"Be—benarkah?"

"Peluk ini." Nozaki memberikan boneka beruang dengan topeng bergambar wajahnya. "Ha—hanya bercanda, Sakura. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." Nozaki merasa ngeri dengan tatapan ala _yanke_ penuh kegelapan dari mata ungu Chiyo. Nozaki merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mempersilahkan tubuh mungil itu untuk mendekapnya.

Dengan berdebar Chiyo memajukan langkahnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat, matanya menatap lurus dada Nozaki. "Aku menyukaimu, Nozaki- _kun._ "

"Kurasa, kau tidak perlu minta izin untuk ini. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba."

Chiyo bisa mendengar jantung Nozaki yang menghentak-hentak. Iramanya begitu cepat dan kuat, beradu dengan detak jantung miliknya.

KREK!

"Nozaki _senpai_..."

Kedua orang yang baru saja berbaikan—dengan permusuhan yang tidak jelas—menangkap seorang laki-laki dengan mata polos dan rambut ungu plum. "Apa yang kalian lakukan," tiba-tiba senyum anak laki-laki itu melengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit begitu melihat kedua _senpai_ nya berpelukan—apapun alasannya, " _senpai?"_

Chiyo dan Nozaki saling beradu tatap, "AH!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan.

"I—itu! Itu! Kecoaknya, Nozaki- _kun!"_ Chiyo menunjuk-nunjuk sudut rak sepatu. Nozaki mengikuti permainan akting Chiyo. Ia melempar kecoak khayalan itu dengan boneka ditangannya. Dan seketika, Chiyo menghening. "Nozaki- _kun._ Apa yang kau lempar?"

"Ah, itu...", ia menatap iba boneka berwajah Chiyo di lantai. Mungkin Chiyo akan benar-benar membencinya kali ini. "Wa—wakamatsu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dalihnya. Chiyo hanya melenguh pelan.

"Eh? Kau mengirimiku pesan untuk makan disini, Nozaki - _senpai._ Apa kau amnesia tiba-tiba?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Masuklah, aku baru akan menyiapkannya."

"Apa kau juga baru datang, Sakura- _senpai_?"

"Eh?" Chiyo melihat ujung sepatunya. "Hn..." lanjutnya. Wakamatsu masuk ke dalam dengan polosnya.

"Aku pikir, tidak baik jika memeluk dengan tiba-tiba." Ujar Nozaki. "Kita beruntung hanya tertangkap oleh anak polos itu. Jika yang melihatnya adalah Seo—" Nozaki membayangkan dirinya yang di bully habis-habisan sebagai seorang _lolicon_. "Ah.. lupakan-lupakan." Ia menyibakkan pergelangannya di udara.

" _SENPAI_! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA!?" teriak Wakamatsu yang merasa dirinya terasingkan sendiri di dalam ruang tamu.

"Sakura." ia menoleh pada gadis yang sedang melepaskan kembali sepatunya. "Maaf telah melemparmu!" Nozaki menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa pada Budha. Kemudian tubuhnya bergerak cepat menyusul Wakamatsu.

"Nozaki- _kun_." Lirih Chiyo. Kemudian ia tertawa lembut, lalu terhenti, " _Maksudnya hubungan ini RAHASIA?"_

"A! NOZAKI- _KUN!_ "

"A—ada apa, Sakura? apa kecoak itu mengganggumu lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting!

Sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke sebuah ponsel di sudut sebuah tas. Pemiliknya tengah asik bermain basket. Baru satu jam ia bermain basket. Tapi, peluhnya sudah mengalir cukup deras. Energi nya mulai turun, dan ia butuh pasokan oksigen serta cairan jika ingin melanjutkan permainan ganas ini.

Ini bukanlah permainan biasa. Ini antara hidup dan matinya. Seo Yuzuki, men _dribble_ bola dengan serampangan dan tanpa ampun. Menerjang semua orang yang ada dihadapannya, termasuk junior polos yang tak pernah menyerah—Wakamatsu Hirotaka. Anak laki-laki itu sudah hampir babak belur menerima serangan-serangan _senpai_ nya. Ia menyerah, walau hanya untuk menarik napasnya.

"OH! Kau payah sekali, Waka!" seru Seo. Tangannya masih mendribble bola ketika Wakamatsu mengangkat tangan dan berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Aku menyerah, Seo _senpai._ " Wakamatsu duduk di disebuah bangku panjang di sisi lapangan. Ia meminum air mineral dan sedikit membasuhkannya ke wajah.

BRAK!

"HO! Jari ku terpeleset!"

Wakamatsu tertidur dilantai. Kepalanya seperti berada di atas awan, begitu banyak bintang yang berputar. Bersamaan dengan itu sepertinya tasnya ikut terjatuh saat dia jatuh, ponselnya terbaring seperti dirinya diatas lantai. Ia mengambil dan melihat apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak. Dan, ia cukup bahagia mendapatkan undangan makan dari senior kesayangannya—Nozaki.

"WAH!"Wakamatsu menatap ponselnya ceria. Mata polosnya berbinar, senyum manis melengkung sempurna. "Ah, pesannya sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu. Apa aku terlambat yah? Ah. Datang sajalah." Ia mengambil tas dan handuknya lalu segera bergesas mengganti seragam basketnya. Aura positif pergi bersamaan dengan kealpaannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Seo memengang bola basket dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu," ujarnya. Ia men _driblle_ bola basket pelan. Seringaian aneh muncul dari sudut bibirnya, "dia sangat senang dapat lemparan bola dariku!"

Gadis itu kembali men _driblle_ bola dan berlari sangat kencang, melewati—dengan membabi buta—setiap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Dan, jangan lupa tawa _devil_ dari mulutnya yang menggema di aula olahraga, menusuk, memekikkan setiap gendang telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wakamatsu berjalan dengan santai dan hati penuh gembira. Tubuhnya sudah berdiri di depan apartemen _senpai_ terhebatnya. Suasana begitu hening dan sunyi. Ia akan mengetuk pintu, lalu melupakannya. "Mungkin Nozaki- _senpai_ sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanannya. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Senyumnya terkembang dengan sempurna. Dalam pikirannya yang hanya adalah, " _undangan makan dari Nozaki senpai! Makan... makan... makan, bersama Nozaki senpai..._ "

KREK!

Ia membuka pintu itu. Senyumannya terhenti, matanya sungguh tekejut menemukan pemandangan luar biasa dihadapannya, jarang-jarang ia mendapatkannya dari Nozaki. "Nozaki _senpai..."_ tiba-tiba senyum Wakamatsu kembali melengkung, kini dengan lebih sempurna seperti bulan sabit begitu mendapati Chiyo dan Nozaki berpelukan—apapun alasannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, _senpai?"_

" _Ah, kecoak rupanya... Kau kurang greget, Nozaki senpai."_

Lalu, anak ini melenggang dengan polos begitu dipersilahkan masuk oleh si empunya tempat. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih dengan jantung yang tak karuan debarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **Bermainlah denganku**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

 **Bersambung nggak, ya...?**


	3. Aku hanya ingin tidur!

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by shirenihime**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **[ Aku hanya ingin tidur! ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah di Roman _School. Mangaka_ muda itu berjalan menuju loker, seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Mata tajamnya semakin tajam dengan kantung mata cukup tebal. Otot-otot lehernya tegang, dia tidak bisa menengokan kepalanya. Jika ada yang menyapa, tubuhnya akan menghadap orang itu dengan sempurna. _Yakuza_ tak akan mampu menandingi raut wajah kurang tidur yang menyeramkan dari wajahnya. Seolah mengancam kematian siapa saja yang bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam itu.

"Nozaki- _kun!_ " suara tak asing meraung di telinga Nozaki. "Selamat pag—" pemilik mata ungu terkejut bukan main. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki- _kun_?" tanya Chiyo begitu melihat _koyo_ yang melekat di leher, tengkuk, bahkan punggung tangannya. Tak lupa sebuah kompres di keningnya. " _Sempurna..._ " lirih Chiyo dalam hati.

"Aku mengerjakan _chapter_ baru dengan semangat hingga lupa kalau aku memiliki asisten."

"Kurasa jawabanmu seharusnya, ' _aku baik-baik saja_ ', Nozaki- _kun_."

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Aku butuh tidur." Nozaki mengusap wajahnya, matanya menuntut untuk terlelap. "Apa kau ada kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah, Sakura?"

"Ada. Apa ada yang harus di _beta_?"

"Tidak. Tapi bisakah kau mampir ke apartemen sebelum pulang?"

Chiyo nampak berpikir. Klubnya sedang melakukan persiapan untuk festival budaya, ia tidak yakin bisa mampir ke apartemen Nozaki. Kalaupun sempat, ia akan pulang dan sampai rumah dengan terlambat. _"Aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya. Bagaimana ini?"_

Nozaki melihat keraguan dari Chiyo. Tanpa menunggu pria itu berkata,"Baiklah. Jam makan siang di atap sekolah. Aku pergi duluan." Tangan besarnya menyentuh kepala Chiyo sebelum langkah kaki itu menjauh. Menimbulkan spekulasi tak terjamah oleh pemikiran Chiyo, tapi hatinya cukup terjamah oleh sentuhan tangan Nozaki di pagi hari.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan oranye yang sedikit menari serta simpulan senyum yang tak lepas, sedangkan kekasihnya—Nozaki Umetarou—berjalan serampangan sambil menahan kantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Angin terhempas begitu menyejukan di atap sekolah. Mata itu belum terpejam sejak semalam, mulutnya terus saja menguapkan karbondioksida. Membuat cairan bening lolos dari sudut kelopak mata Nozaki. Tubuhnya tersandar pada dinding. Awan-awan di atasnya begitu menggoda sebagai pengantar tidur, namun matanya enggan juga terpejam. Sesekali hitam nan kecil itu mengekor ke arah pintu, menanti sosok mungil berambut oranye yang akan datang dengan penuh semangat.

Hampir lima belas menit Nozaki menunggu, kekasihnya belum juga datang. Ia menarik napasnya, bertanya-tanya kemana anak itu pergi.

"Nozaki- _kun_?" seorang gadis melempar pandangangannya ke seluruh bagian atap. Mata ungunya tidak mendapatkan sosok jangkung itu.

"Aku di sini, Sakura."

Pandangan Chiyo menuju asal suara. Di sisi dinding pintu masuk. "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Chiyo menghampirinya dengan terengah, paru-parunya sedikit panas sisa lari di tangga. Pria itu bergeming, tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas perkataan Chiyo. "Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu, Nozaki- _kun._ " Kali ini Nozaki mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Ah, ya. Yuzuki memaksaku untuk makan bersamanya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat. "Duduklah, Sakura." tangan besar Nozaki menarik lembut tubuh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mempersilahkan gadis itu mengambil duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Nozaki- _kun_? Tidak bias—"

Surai hitam itu tiba-tiba jatuh, menghantam paha Chiyo sedikit keras. Wajahnya menatap ujung lutut Chiyo yang kecil dan agak bertulang.

"E? No—nozaki- _kun_? A—ada apa, Nozaki- _kun_?" wajah Chiyo konstan memerah begitu matanya ditatap dalam oleh sepasang iris hitam. Mata tegas itu terlihat sedikit lebih lelah dibandingkan tadi pagi. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Nozaki tidak menjawab. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap awan yang ditarik angin begitu lambat seolah tak bergerak. Matanya mulai terpejam, tak menghiraukan semua pertanyaan gadis bersurai oranye itu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Akhirnya ia menjawab dalam pejaman matanya. Chiyo terdiam, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi yang ingin ia lontarkan. Ia bisa melihat setiap guratan lelah di wajah Nozaki. Pria tinggi dan berotot ini tidak seseram tadi pagi, wajahnya begitu polos dan damai. Helai-helai hitamnya sedikit tergoyah dengan angin, menggoda jemari mungil Chiyo untuk menyentuhnya.

" _Ne_ , Nozaki - _kun_." Panggilnya. Nozaki masih tidak menjawab, ia dengan cepat terlelap begitu saja di pangkuan Chiyo. Meski tahu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban Chiyo tetap bertanya, "Apa aku boleh mengelus rambutmu?"

Jemari Chiyo maju dengan meragu, untuk beberapa detik. Namun tidak akan salah jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, "... _seharusnya tidak apa-apa kan?_ " akhirnya ia menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Nozaki. Mengacaknya dengan lembut, lalu mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Hal itu semakin membuat Nozaki terlelap, hampir memasuki dunia mimpinya hingga...

"KASHIMA!"

Suara lantang itu membuat keningnya berkedut. Alisnya menggernyit.

Matanya masih enggan terbuka hingga suara cempreng memaksa matanya untuk melompat.

"AH! Ampuni aku Hori- _chan senpai!_ "

Akhirnya, Nozaki memaksa tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Mata tajamnya tertuju pada perempuan jangkung berambut biru dan seorang pria yang lebih pendek dengan kemeja biru tengah menyeret kerah bajunya. "AH! Chiyo- _chan!_ " anak itu mecoba mengalihkan _senpai_ nya.

"Kashima- _kun..._ Hori- _senpai..."_ lirih Chiyo. Bukan hanya Nozaki saja yang terganggu dengan kehadiran _senpai_ dan _kouhai absurd_ tersebut, tapi juga Chiyo. " _kenapa kalian datang disaat seperti ini, Kashima-kun... Hori-senpai...?_ "

"Hoi. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki?" tanya Hori begitu menatap kedutan pada ujung kelopak dan siku-siku besar di sudut kening Nozaki. dan Chiyo menghembuskan napas cukup berat.

"EH? Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan berdua disini?" tanya Kashima dengan wajah polos dan bersinarnya.

"BERHENTI BICARA DASAR BODOH!"

Dan... sebuah tendangan dahsyat berhasil mengirim Kashima melewati pintu atap untuk kemudian tersungkur pada anak-anak tangga di dalamnya. Ketika Nozaki akan merebahkan kembali kepalanya, sebuah suara bergema sangat keras di telinganya.

TETOET! TETOET!

"A! Jam istirahat sudah selesai, Nozaki- _kun._ Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Chiyo.

Nozaki dengan wajah masih mengantuk hanya bisa pasrah dan melenguh berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nozaki terduduk dengan tangan yang menopang keningnya. Tatapannya jatuh pada meja cokelat yang tak beralas. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau telah memanggil Hori untuk membuat latar yang tidak bisa ia buat sendiri. Pria dengan mata tegas namun sedikit sayu menatap bingung adik kelas dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah, Nozaki." tangan laki-laki itu masih menggoreskan beberapa garis di kertas. Nozaki mengangkat kepalanya, mengganti topangan pada kening menjadi di rahang. Matanya masih sedikit lebih lelah, ia belum tidur dengan cukup. Terlebih, acara tidur siangnya diganggu oleh senior dan junior aneh.

"Ah, iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Untuk satu jam tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung diantara kedua pria yang _jomplang_ tinggi badannya itu. Hori masih melakukan latar sementara Nozaki masih memangku kepalanya dengan bosan dan rasa kantuk luar biasa.

"Kau—" kalimat Hori terpotong dengan suara pintu yang cukup keras. Suara napasnya yang terengah semakin jelas terdengar ketika pintu geser itu dibuka.

"Nozaki- _kun_?" sapa Chiyo masih mengatur napasnya.

"Ah, Sakura?"

"Hori- _senpai_?" Chiyo mengambil langkah ke arah mereka berdua. "Membuat latar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hori tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk."Ya." Katanya, "...dan ada yang tak sabar menunggumu sejak tadi." Mata Hori terlempar pada Nozaki yang ada di hadapannya. Seketika wajah Chiyo memerah.

"Ah, iya. Itu... Nozaki- _kun_ ada apa kau memintaku kesini?"

"Kau tidak membaca pesanku?"

"Pesan?" Chiyo membuka ponselnya. Ia mengecek kotak masuk dan menemukan nama Nozaki disana. "..jika terlalu larut pulanglah ke rumah.." gumamnya mengikuti teks di ponsel. "Ah! Kupikir sangat penting, jadi aku—"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Hori memotong. "Kau sudah terlanjur disini, maka pergi ke dapur dan buatkan aku teh!" tukas Hori. bibirnya tersungging dan menggumamkan mantra kekesalannya, "Nozaki terlalu mengantuk dan tidak menyuguhkan ku segelas air pun..."

"A!" Mata Nozaki membesar, ia lupa. " _waruina, senpai_..." ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"... _jadi aku kesini hanya untuk membuat teh?"_

Chiyo meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di sisi kanan Hori. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada wajah Nozaki yang sangat terlihat lelah. Matanya masih sama seperti saat ia terakhir melihatnya. "Apa kau belum tidur lagi, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Nozaki menoleh. Ia menatap wajah Chiyo yang tenang, seketika ia ingin sekali terlelap. Hempasan karbondioksida menjawab pertanyaan Chiyo. Gadis itu bisa melihat bulir air mata di sudut kelopak Nozaki. "Kurasa belum." Ia mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Nozaki kembali menopang kepalanya, bertumpu pada kening. Matanya sedikit mengekor pada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia pandangi. Pangkuan Chiyo. Entah mengapa paha yang tak empuk itu justru menggodanya untuk melepaskan kantuk disana.

Ia segera mengganti topangannya pada rahang begitu menyadari pikirannya adalah sesuatu yang terkesan _mesum._ Lehernya dipatahkan hingga membawa pandangannya pada sisi lain. Namun entah mengapa matanya kembali melirik pangkuan Chiyo. Ia mengusap wajahnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tidak bisa. Ia berganti posisi dari terlentang hingga menyamping menghadap Chiyo. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya ke sisi lain begitu pangkuan Chiyo tertangkap matanya. Pada akhirnya anak sulung keluarga Nozaki _uring-uringan_ tidak jelas di lantai. Bagaimana ia benar-benar bisa lupa jika telah meminta Hori untuk melakukan latar hari ini? Penyiksaan tiada akhir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nozak _-kun_?"

Nozaki menoleh, menatap Chiyo yang panik kemudian iris hitamnya terlempar pada Hori yang sedang menahan tawa. Lalu terhenti begitu mendapat tatapan yang mengintimidasinya, "Eh? Apa?" ia balik menatap Nozaki. kemudian tertawa lagi, "Apa aku menyiksamu, Nozaki?" tanya Hori tiba-tiba.

"E? A—apa?" Chiyo terheran.

" _Senpai_. Tolong selesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat." Pinta Nozaki akhirnya. Ia menatap Hori dengan tatapan yang cukup lelah.

"Sudah selesai dari tadi kok." Hori melemparkan senyuman tulusnya. Sangat tulus dengan lengkungan sempurna hingga akan mencapai tulang pipinya. Tubuh Hori tersandar pada udara kasat mata dengan sanggahan kedua lengannya yang sedikit dibawa ke belakang.

"Kau..." Nozaki menahan kalimatnya. Lalu membuang napasnya berat, "...seharusnya mengatakan hal itu dari tadi, Hori _senpai_."

"Kau terlihat manis, Nozaki."

"E? Ma—manis?" Chiyo gelagapan. Ia memandangi wajah Nozaki. Wajah pria tinggi itu tidak terlihat manis tapi begitu tegas. Entah kenapa wajah Chiyo memerah ketika mata hitam Nozaki menangkap pandangannya.

"Baiklah..." Hori mengambil tasnya. Memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan yang ia gunakan untuk membuat latar. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Menumpuknya dan merapikannya dengan hentakkan pada meja. "Aku sudah selesai." Tubuhnya berdiri, bersiap untuk mengambil langkah.

Hori tidak di antar ke pergiannya oleh Nozaki, dan Chiyo juga seolah enggan untuk beranjak dari sisi Nozaki. Pria yang masih memangku rahangnya bernapas sedikit lega begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu kemudian tertutup.

Mata Nozaki terlempar pada pita merah dengan bintik putih disisinya. Ia sedikit tersenyum, seolah masalah hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Nozaki mengusap tengkuknya kemudian sedikit memijatnya pelan. Mata hitamnya mengintervensi ungu yang statis. "Apa kau bisa bersandar di tembok, Sakura? Aku takut kau akan pegal."

Chiyo tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mengikuti permintaan pria dengan kantuk luar biasa itu. Chiyo duduk di dekat jendela, tubuhnya sudah tersandar. Kakinya terlipat ke samping.

"Luruskan kakimu." Pinta Nozaki yang duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya. Untuk kedua kalinya, pangkuan Chiyo mendapat tamu bersurai hitam.

"E? No—nozaki- _kun_?"

"Aku ingin tidur." gumamnya.

"Ah... hn." Wajah Chiyo memerah dengan cepat. Nozaki memiringkan tubuhnya, matanya belum terpejam. Ia bisa melihat kaki mungil Chiyo yang berbalut _kaos_ kaki hitam.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika pulang larut?" mata hitamnya masih menatap ujung jemari kaki Chiyo yang tak tampak. Chiyo mengangguk, namun dapat terlihat oleh ekoran mata Nozaki bahwa helai—helai poninya bergerak, menari tanda setuju.

"Tidurlah jika kau ingin tidur, Nozaki- _kun_."

"Entah kenapa pangkuanmu begitu menggoda, Sakura."

"E! No—noza—"

"Bisakah kau melakukan yang tadi kau lakukan di atap sekolah?"

"Yang kulakukan di atap sekolah?"

"Rasanya begitu menenangkan saat jemarimu menyentuh helai demi helai rambutku, Sakura."

Chiyo kembali membawa jemarinya menyusuri labirin helaian rambut Nozaki. "Seperti ini?" katanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum. "Kau bisa seperti anak kecil juga ya, Nozaki- _kun_." Kemudian tawa kecil tertangkap telinga Nozaki. Ia juga tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Pria jangkung itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari manik ungu yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Tangan mungil Chiyo terhenti dari aktivitas yang memanjakan Nozaki.

"Aku tidak tahu jika pemandangan dari pangkuanmu akan semenakjubkan ini, Sakura." kalimat yang tak pernah di ucapkan Nozaki dengan cepat membuat gadis dihadapannya memerah sempurna. Mata ungunya membesar dengan pijaran yang indah. "Benar-benar menakjubkan." Katanya lagi.

"A—apa yang menakjubkan Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Lubang hidungmu terlihat sangat jelas dari bawah sini. Apa kau mencukur bulu hidungmu, Sakura? Sepertinya kisah Mamiko yang stres karena bulu hidung yang memanjang bagus juga. Atau Mamiko terkena kutukan bulu hidungnya akan tumbuh terus. Atau—"

Tangan mungil Chiyo membekap mulut Nozaki, menghentikan ocehan yang mulai ngelantur. Entah darimana munculnya semangat itu.

"Nozaki- _kun_. Lebih baik kau tidur saja..." sebuah siku-siku kecil dengan tekanan tersudut pada kening Chiyo.

Nozaki mengangkat telapak mungil gadisnya, membawanya ke dada bidang miliknya. Chiyo bisa merasakan detakan halus dari sana, begitu lembut dengan irama yang cepat. "Dari bawah sini. Dari pangkuanmu. Kau terlihat manis, Sakura."

Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang _mangaka shoujo manga_ , kata-katanya begitu romantis hingga mengusir siku-siku nakal dari sudut Chiyo dan menyiramnya dengan saus tomat. "Tapi, lubang hidung itu juga menakjubkan." Dan, entah ia benar-benar seorang _mangaka shoujo manga_ atau bukan.

"Nozaki- _kun_..." lirih Chiyo.

Nozaki sedikit tersenyum, dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya kembali. Matanya mulai terperjam, meninggalkan iris ungu yang masih setia menatap guratan kelelahan dari wajahnya. Begitu tenang, damai, dan polos. "Eh... Kau manis juga, Nozaki- _kun._ " Chiyo baru menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hori, meski dalam artian yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hori beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu Nozaki. ia meninggalkan seorang perempuan dan kekasihnya. Ia membuka pintu dan kemudian menutupnya, dari dalam. Dia menutupnya dari dalam. Pria pendek itu tidak benar-benar beranjak dari apartemen Nozaki. Matanya mengintip kedua junior yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ah... seperti yang ku duga. Persis dengan yang di atap sekolah. Hebatnya seorang _mangaka shoujo manga..._ " Hori bergumam begitu pelan hingga telinganya tak dapat mendengar gelombang suara. Hori menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Selamat tidur, Nozaki."

Pria berkemeja biru itu pun pergi tanpa suara, ia berjalan dangan sangat hati-hati bahkan ia menahan napasnya ketika membuka dan menutup pintu.

Kaki yang tak terlalu panjang itu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Nozaki. "Aku tak menyangka jika hubungan mereka sudah berjalan. Kira-kira sejak kapan, ya?" pria ini memegang dagunya. Matanya yang sedikit sayu mengekor pada ujung tembok di sisi jalan.

"AH!" langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya terlihat panik. "Gawat! Naskah klub drama terselip di _manuscript_ Nozaki."

 **.**

 **.**

"NOZAKI!"

Nozaki membuat simpul senyumnya sedikit berkedut. Baru saja matanya terpejam dan kini harus terbuka dengan cepat dan tubuhnya duduk dengan kilat.

"SENPAI! BIARKAN AKU TIDUR!"

" _Nozaki-kun... kau hanya ingin tidur iya, kan?_ " Chiyo ikut tersenyum dengan kedutan di sudut bibirnya. Hari yang panjang untuk Nozaki Umetarou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **Aku hanya ingin tidur!**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

 **Entah kenapa Nozaki jadi sweet gitu -_-q**

 **Tolong abaikan suara bel yang berasal dari planet antah brantah itu=,='**

 **Bersambung sih, sepertinya... sepertinya...**

 **Ah, sepertinya ya...**


	4. Pesan Rahasia

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Promosi fict dalam fict! Baca yah, Hahapis!**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by shirenihime**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **[** **Pesan Rahasia** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tengah ruang yang temaram, sebuah cahaya bersinar cukup terang. Sepasang netra ungu bergeming pada cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah layar ponsel. Jemari mungilnya naik-turun untuk membaca setiap kalimat demi kalimat. Ibu jarinya yang mungil menggeser layar ke kanan dan kiri.

Sesekali uap menghempaskan dirinya dari bibir tipis itu, dan netra yang mulai kelelahan sedikit mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya teralih pada sudut kanan atas layar ponselnya, "Ha! Ini sudah larut," gumamnya agak terkejut. Chiyo menarik tubuhnya yang tertelungkup hingga terduduk sempurna. Tangannya kembali meraih ponsel yang sempat ia letakkan di atas bantal. "Satu _chapter_ terakhir!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki-kaki jenjang melangkah tidak begitu cepat, tidak juga begitu lambat. Pemiliknya menelisik ruang kelas 2—A dengan sangat teliti. Hitam kecil itu tidak bisa menemukan sang pemiliknya. Ia hanya menangkap siswa lain, dan seorang berambut cokelat dengan mata amber yang kian mendekat.

"Chiyorin?" tanyanya pada Nozaki. Pria itu mengagguk, mata hitamnya tak terlalu jatuh memandang. Yuzuki sedikit menggaruk kepalanya, "Dia di ruang kesehatan," jelasnya agak sedikit bingung.

"Sakura sakit?"

Yuzuki menaikan bahunya, pandangannya terlempar pada langit-langit kelas. "Katanya dia—"

Belum selesai Yuzuki menjelaskan, langkah Nozaki sudah menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya di daun pintu. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku selalu di tinggal seperti ini," gumamnya. "Ah, jangan-jangan mereka..." Yuzuki melebarkan matanya. Menatap jauh sosok jangkung yang telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Mereka ingin makan siang tanpaku! Licik sekali si Nozaki itu!" dengus Yuzuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

Kepala oranye menoleh, cahaya ungunya menangkap sosok yang ia nanti sejak tadi pagi. Tidak, tapi sejak kemarin. Sejak sekolah libur karena hari Minggu. Tak ada alasan untuknya pergi ke apartemen Nozaki di hari Minggu.

"Nozaki- _kun_?" Chiyo meletakkan ponselnya di sisi paha kanan. Ia menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk dan dapat melihat dengan jelas pria jangkung itu semakin mendekat ke sisi ranjang.

"Berbaring saja, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa." Nozaki duduk di sisi ranjang, mengabaikan sebuah kursi di samping ranjang yang dengan manis menanti di duduki oleh seseorang.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Berbaring saja, kataku."

"Iya, tapi kenapa, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Ber—ba—ring." Nozaki meletakkan jemari besarnya di bahu Chiyo, penuh. "Berbaring, Sakura," ujarnya lagi sedikit pelan.

Tubuh mungil Chiyo tidak dapat menahan dorongan tangan Nozaki, kekuatan Chiyo tak sebesar itu untuk mengalahkan mantan atlet judo yang dulunya pemain basket.

BRAK!

Ranjang kesehatan itu sedikit berdecit.

"No—nozaki- _kun_ ," ujar Chiyo sedikit gugup. Rona merah mulai mencuat dari pipinya, netra ungu bergetar tat kala sang bola hitam yang kecil menangkapnya dari jarak lima sentimeter.

Nozaki masih menahan tangannya di atas bahu kecil Chiyo. Pria itu bergeming, ia tak ingin melepaskan pijaran ungu yang indah di bawah tatapannya. Kepalanya jatuh, kening itu terdampar pada helaian surai oranye di kening Chiyo. Nozaki bisa merasakan deruan hangat mengalir, menembus kulit wajahnya.

"Kau tidak demam, Sakura." Nozaki kembali menarik kepalanya. Jemari besar itu tak lagi merengkuh bahu Chiyo, ia berpindah pada tengkuk yang jenjang, mengusapnya perlahan. Ia sedikit malu dengan tindakannya sendiri. Sangat di luar ekspektasi.

"Ii..." Chiyo mengatur irama jantungnya yang hampir saja melompat. "...itu yang coba aku jelaskan padamu, Nozaki- _kun_ ," bela Chiyo. Wajahnya masih memerah sempurna, _"Ku pikir dia akan menciumku."_

"Tapi wajahmu sempat memerah, Sakura." Nozaki menatap lekat ungu yang masih bergetar.

"Ah, i...itu," Chiyo tak berani memandang mata hitam yang begitu tegas di hadapannya. Imajinasi liarnya tak mengijinkan. "Kau terlalu dekat, Nozaki- _kun_ ," lirih Chiyo kemudian. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap seprai putih yang sudah agak memudar.

"A—apa ini sudah cukup, Sakura!" Nozaki sedikit berteriak. Chiyo kembali menatap sosok jangkung dihadapannya. Hilang. Oranyenya bergerak ke arah pintu masuk.

"Terlalu jauh!"

 **.**

 **.**

Nozaki kini lebih peka terhadap kursi di samping ranjang. Ia mendudukinya. "Jadi seperti itu," desahnya. "Kau hanya mengantuk. Aku mengerti."

"Hei, Nozaki- _kun_."

Pemilik rambut hitam itu kembali menatap wajah Chiyo. "Hari ini aku ingin ke apartemenmu," lanjutnya.

"Ingin tidur di pangkuanku, Sakura?"

" _Terlalu memalukan!"_ Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan? Apa?"

"Rahasia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang manik ungu bergerak dengan cepat. Lembar demi lembar _manga_ edisi lama milik Nozaki ia lahap. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu hanya menatap heran, ia duduk di belakang Chiyo. Menikmati teh yang sudah mulai kehilangan asapnya.

Keningnya sedikit berkedut karena tumpukan _manga_ berserakan di lantai. Berantakan, berceceran, terhempas dan terlempar di udara.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Sang kekasih bergeming, ia masih sibuk dengan _manga-manga_ Nozaki. "Sakura?"

Lenguhan terdengar di telinga Nozaki. Chiyo menyerah, ia tak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Tidak ada..." lirihnya kemudian. Tubuhnya terhempas memeluk tumpukan _manga_.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kamu cari, Sakura?" Nozaki berjongkok di sisi Chiyo. Menatap tumpukan _manga_ dan seonggok daging yang lemas di hadapannya.

Chiyo menoleh, mata ungunya nanar seolah ingin menangis. "Apa kau tidak menyukaiku, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"A—apa maksudmu?" Nozaki gelagapan. Dia bingung, darimana munculnya pemikiran itu.

"Kau tidak memasukkan pesan rahasia dalam _manga_ -mu," Chiyo menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya tak lepas dari tumpukan _manga_. Kemudian ia menoleh, menangkap tatapan heran dari sang kekasih, "kau tidak menyukaiku, kan? iya, kan?"

"Sa—sakura," ujar Nozaki terbata. Ia sedikit melenguh, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau pastikan?"

Chiyo mengambil ponsel dari saku rok navy-nya. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar, kemudian menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Nozaki.

"A—apa ini? Ponsel ini untuk ku?"

"Nozaki- _kun_ ," lirih Chiyo. "Aku membaca itu." ia mendekatkan dudukannya di sisi Nozaki yang sudah bersila. "Namanya fanfiksi, cerita yang di buat oleh para penggemar suatu karakter atau animanga dan sebagainya."

"Oh," jawab Nozaki tanda mengerti. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan rasa suka ku padamu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Chiyo bersikeras. "Bacalah, Nozaki- _kun_."

"Baik-baik. Aku akan membacanya."

Nozaki menatap layar ponsel milik Chiyo, menatap awal bab dari fanfiksi tersebut. "Permainan hati, ya?" gumamnya seraya membaca judul fanfiksi tersebut.

" _Semoga kau mengerti, Nozaki-kun."_

"shirenihime," gumamnya lagi. Ia melemparkan tatapannya pada Chiyo. "Apa yang membuat ini seorang perempuan?"

"Baca saja, Nozaki- _kun_!"

Sementara Nozaki membaca bab demi bab isi fanfiksi tersebut, Chiyo memilih untuk bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri. Jemari mungilnya mulai bergerak untuk merapikan manga dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semestinya—rak buku.

Satu jam berlalu, Nozaki masih menatap layar ponsel milik Chiyo. Beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkannya di meja, "Aneh," gumamnya setelah membaca fanfiksi tersebut. Tangannya menyentuh rahangnya yang tegas, lalu turun ke dagu, menggosoknya dengan konstan. "Kenapa seorang _mangaka shoujo manga_ sangat tidak mengerti _shoujo manga?"_

" _Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Nozaki-kun."_

"Tapi ini bukanlah pesan rahasia, Sakura."

"Eh?"

" _Mangaka_ yang katanya tidak peka itu hanya mengutarakan perasaannya lewat _manga_ , ia tidak menyisipkan pesan rahasia di dalamnya."

"Ah, benarkah?" lirih Chiyo. Padahal ia berharap menemukan sesuatu tentang perasaan Nozaki dalam _manga-manga_ -nya, tapi tidak, tidak satupun dari semua _manga_ Nozaki yang terdapat pesan rahasia.

Nozaki menangkap rona kekecewaan dari wajah Chiyo. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan Chiyo yang terduduk lemas.

"Ini," ujar Nozaki. Ia meletakkan sebuah _manga_ di atas meja, menarik atensi iris ungu milik Chiyo. Tubuh kecil itu berputar, menghadap satu benda yang sama dengan Nozaki.

Chiyo masih bergeming. "Entah kau mengingatnya atau tidak," jeda Nozaki. Telunjuk panjangnya menyentuh kertas berisi gambar Mamiko yang sedang menampakkan tubuh belakang. "Pita ini, aku terinspirasi oleh mu."

"Eh?" suara Chiyo datar. Ia tidak mengerti, netra ungunya menatap iris hitam seolah tak percaya. "A—ku?"

Nozaki sedikit tersenyum, ia mengangguk halus. "Karakternya memang milik Mikoshiba, tapi pita ini, tetap milikmu. Apa itu bisa disebut pesan rahasia, Sakura?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu, Nozaki- _kun_ ," jawab Chiyo. Suaranya masih lemah.

"Anggap saja pesan rahasiaku adalah, memperhatikanmu sejak dulu, sejak acara penerimaan murid baru, satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Chiyo selalu mengingatnya, tidak hanya kejadian itu, bahkan ketika ia tak sengaja membuat lidahnya terpleset. Ia mengingat setiap detail kejadian-kejadian aneh, unik, mendebarkan, menyenangkan, menyakitkan, bersama Nozaki. Ia mengingat semua itu.

"Bakatmu memang sangat luar biasa, aku terus mengincarnya, Sakura."

"Nozaki- _kun_ ," lirih Chiyo. Debaran jantungnya berhenti tiba-tiba, mengusir rasa bahagia yang tak terhingga.

"Aku akan menyisipkan pesan rahasia untukmu di edisi bulan depan, bagaimana?"

"Wah... Benarkah, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Nozaki mengangguk lembut, "Ah, berhentilah berkata bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu, Sakura." Chiyo menatap lekat wajah tegas itu. "Rasanya sedikit mengganggu telingaku," gumam Nozaki kemudian.

"Hn!"

Sejak saat itu wajah Chiyo tak pernah berhenti bersinar. Senyumnya selalu merekah sempurna, ia menanti dengan tidak sabar _manga_ Nozaki edisi bulan depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Satu minggu kemudian, meja editor ]**

"Ah, Yumeno _sensei_?" sapa seorang pria bertubuh tambun kepada seseorang di balik ponsel. "Aku sudah menerima naskah bulan ini, aku juga sudah membacanya. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih serius?" tanyanya agak keki.

"Apa ada yang tidak sesuai, pak Ken?"

"Tentu saja ada!" tegasnya. "Ini _romance_ , bukan humor. Kenapa kau sisipkan percakapan lubang hidung disini?"

"Ah, itu pesan rahasia, Pak Ken!"

Mendapat jawaban tak logis sudut kening Pak Ken semakin berkedut, menampakkan siku-siku yang tertekan.

"Perbaiki!" tegasnya lagi. Pak Ken menekan tombol _end call_ dengan tergesa. "Apanya yang pesan rahasia?" ia memangku wajah suramnya dengan sepasang lengan tambun. Kacamatanya sedikit turun menatap naskah Nozaki di atas meja. "Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan _mangaka_ sepertinya?"

 **[ Saat terbit... ]**

"Waaaa... edisi bulan ini benar-benar romantis, manis sekali!" seru seorang anak perempuan di sisi bangku Chiyo.

"Benar. Lihat bagaimana Suzuki menyentuh hidung Mamiko dengan mesra, sambil berkata, 'kecantikanmu memang menakjubkan', benarkan Chiyo- _chan_?"

Chiyo yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya melemparkan senyum kaku, ia tahu bukan itu maksudnya. " _Jadi, pesan rahasianya lubang hidungku yang menakjubkan, ya?"_

Chiyo mengunyah makanan dengan malas, ia tak pernah menyangka Nozaki begitu menyukai lubang hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter** **4** **]**

 **Pesan Rahasia**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**

Maaf author-nya belum bisa move-on dari lubang hidung:"]

Huhu, maafkeun author juga yang promosiin fict sendiri. Itu fict lama sih, fict pertama pula:"] nista banget kerapian, eyd, typo(s), delelel-nya:"] Isinya cuma meluapkan kekesalan kpd tuan Nozaki yang amat tidak peka:/ dan ending animenya yang menyebalkan dari Izumi Tsubaki-sensei:x

yaaa tapi, siapa tahu ada yang berkenan baca cerita lawas nan amburadul itu :"]/puk!author-san

OKEW!

Bersambung sih sepertinya, banyak ide yang mencuat tapi bingung kapan waktunya/author sok sibuk o.O

Oya, biar nggak syok buat yang setia baca fict author yang (tengah) galau ini, author mau ganti penname, huhuuu :"D/gapenting.-.


	5. Tiket Bioskop

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by** **oishit**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **[ Tiket** **Bioskop** **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sakura."_

"Hn?"

" _Mana yang lebih kau suka, horor atau drama?"_

"Ng... Drama."

Seketika sambungan di ponselnya terputus. Gadis bersurai oranye itu terdiam menatap layar ponsel yang mati. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menangkap percakapan singkatnya dengan sang kekasih. "A—apa dia ingin mengajakku kencan?"

Matanya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya sudah berguling-guling diatas kasur. _Waa! Nozaki-kun mengajakku kencan!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

" _Hn?"_

"Mana yang lebih kau suka, horor atau drama?"

" _Ng... Drama."_

Tangan besar itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke bawah, tepat di sisi ponsel. Punggungnya disandarkan pada kursi dan tanganya saling menumpuk di dada. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, kembali melihat dua carik kertas. "Akan ku berikan pada siapa tiket film horor ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tubuh mungil mengekor di belakang tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan besar. Sesekali langkahnya di percepat untuk menyejajarkan posisi. Tapi, ia kembali tertinggal oleh langkah besar itu.

Nozaki menolehkan pandangannya, ia menangkap Chiyo yang tengah berjalan sedikit terengah. Napasnya tak beraturan.

"Sakura," katanya. Ia menghentikan langkah kaki, hingga gadis itu berada satu langkah di depannya. Chiyo menatap mata hitam itu, napasnya masih belum teratur.

"Apa kau ingin ku gendong?"

"Ee... Nozaki- _kun_..." lirih Chiyo.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukannya," imbuh Nozaki. Ia menatap mata Chiyo yang membesar.

"Me—me—menggendong?"

"Bukan." Kakinya melangkah hingga tepat sejajar di sisi Chiyo. "...begini." Tangan besar itu mengambil tangan mungil yang tergantung bebas, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan, kali ini sedikit lebih pelan. Ia menyamakan langkahnya di sisi Chiyo. Memegang tangan Chiyo agar tak tertinggal.

" _Eh?_ _Nozaki mulai peka!_ _"_

Wajah Chiyo tertunduk. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia juga selalu ingin melakukannya. Tapi ia tak pernah berani untuk memulai.

"Kau tahu," Nozaki mengeluarkan suaranya. Matanya masih lurus ke depan saat Chiyo sedikit menoleh kepadanya, dan netra ungu milik Chiyo kembali menatap langkah sepatunya begitu ekoran mata tegas Nozaki bertemu dengannya. "Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana perasaan Suzuki saat menggenggam tangan Mamiko," imbuhnya dengan sedikit simpul senyum.

Gadis berpita polka itu sedikit kecewa mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Pak Ken bilang, kalau aku harus menambahkan emosi Suzuki di dalam _Koi Shiyo_ ," tambah Nozaki. Pria itu masih menatap ke depan tanpa mengekorkan matanya. "Jadi, aku ingin tahu saja," katanya lagi.

"Nozaki- _kun_..." lirih Chiyo. Tentu ia berharap bukan karena _manga_ , Nozaki menggenggam tangannya. "Lalu, bagaimana perasaan Suzuki?" Chiyo mencoba menelisik hal yang seharusnya akan mudah ia dapatkan.

"WO! _Lolicon alert_!"

Tiba-tiba telinga Nozaki berdengung hebat mendengar teriakan itu. Seseorang—Seo Yuzuki—berlari melewatinya dengan kecepatan lebih dari rata-rata. Dan, tawa khas _evil_ itu tertinggal di kedua pasang telinga yang tengah mematung di pinggir jalan.

"Mengerikan," seru Nozaki yang di anggap sebagai jawaban oleh Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mata ungu yang hampir kehilangan cahaya itu menyusuri ruang kelas 2—B. Sudah tiga kali dia kembali ke ruangan itu, dan sudah tiga kali juga dia tidak menemukan sosok jangkung dengan rahang dan mata tegas yang akan langsung menyapanya.

Bento dengan kain merah muda itu masih menghiasi jemari mungilnya. Padahal ia berniat mengajak Nozaki makan siang bersama sebelum kencan mereka. Kaki-kaki mungilnya kini berjalan tak tentu arah hingga, tanpa sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan klub drama.

"Loh," gumam Chiyo yang bingung sendiri mengapa ia berdiri disana.

"Chiyo- _chan_!" sebuah suara melengking menghantam pendengarannya. Jelaslah, Chiyo mengenal pemilik suara itu. Sang Pangeran.

"Ah! Kashima- _kun_..." sapa Chiyo begitu perempuan jangkung itu mendekat ke hadapannya.

Kashima menyibakkan sedikit poninya, berlutut di hadapan Chiyo, dan berkata begitu elegan, "Apa anda ingin menyaksikan aku latihan, oh _hime-sama?_ "

"Kashima- _kun_..." lirih Chiyo begitu datar. Chiyo pernah tergoda sekali namun tidak lagi. "Ah, apa kau melihat Nozaki- _kun_?"

Kashima seolah berpikir. Mata hijaunya yang runcing berputar dan menatap sudut atas udara hampa, jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh dagu. "Ah!" serunya tiba-tiba membuat gadis berambut oranye kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kashima—setelah melemparkan pandangan pada seisi ruangan klub. "Aku melihatnya bersama Hori- _chan senpai_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi, sepertinya cukup serius."

"A—apa itu?!" sergah Chiyo. dan, gadis berwajah tampan itu berpikir kembali.

"Kurasa mereka membicarakan film."

"Kau yakin, Kashima- _kun_?" Kashima hanya mengangguk. " _Dia meminta saran tentang film drama kepada Hori senpai. Nozaki-kun..."_

"Chiyo- _chan_ ," tegur Kashima begitu melihat teman kecilnya hanya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Baiklah aku pergi!" kata Chiyo mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka.

Kashima bisa melihat betapa bahagianya gadis yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan mata hijaunya. "Jadi dia tidak ingin melihatku berakting? Ah, sudahlah," gumamnya. Lalu ia berteriak, "Hori- _chan senpai_! Apa kau akan mengajak ku menonton film?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak suka film horor, Kashima!"

"...hm?" Kashima hanya tersenyum dengan bingung untuk apa ia tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti harapannya yang mulai semakin kuat. Langkah kakinya semakin yakin untuk bertemu pria jangkung itu. Sepanjang koridor senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia masih harus mencari dimana gerangan kekasihnya berada. Langkah kakinya terhenti di gedung olahraga, mata ungunya menyapu bersih setiap sudut tapi, ia hanya menemukan beberapa siswa yang bermain basket dan Wakamatsu yang sedang terduduk dan meminum air mineral.

"Wakamatsu," sapa Chiyo begitu ia tak jauh dari jarak pandang lelaki bersurai ungu plum itu.

"Sakura _senpai_? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos. "Tadi Nozaki senpai kesini, wah sayang sekali!" katanya seolah membaca pikiran Chiyo—padahal tidak.

"Be—benarkah?" tanya Chiyo sedikit tinggi. "Aku terlambat..." ujar Chiyo kemudian yang terdengar sedikit lemah. Ia terduduk di sisi Wakamatsu lalu melenguh lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura _senpai_." Wakamatsu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menempel pada tangan yang menyatu itu.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Wakamatsu..." Chiyo sedikit tak enak hati, hanya karena terlambat menemui Nozaki, juniornya harus meminta maaf seperti itu.

"Tapi kau benar-benar terlambat!" serunya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wakamatsu." Chiyo menenangkan. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas saja kalau begitu." Chiyo berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Kali ini ia sedikit kecewa dan Wakamtsu tahu itu.

" _Maafkan aku, Sakura senpai. Tapi, aku juga ingin menonton filmnya. Seharusnya kau tidak menolak tiket itu dari Nozaki senpai. Maafkan aku!"_ batin Wakamatsu. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan memberi penghormatan pada sosok mungil yang hanya meninggalkan surai oranye yang menari dan punggung mungil di depan Wakamatsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chiyo mencoba menerka-nerka kemana gerangan perginya Nozaki. Sumpit masih menggantung di antara bibir atas dan bawahnya. _Bento_ spesial yang ia buat sendiri jadi terasa begitu hambar dan penuh rasa sia-sia. Padahal, ia ingin memakannya dengan Nozaki. Setidaknya meski tak selezat buatan pria tinggi itu, ia bisa sedikit pamer dengan kemampuan memasaknya.

Chiyo melenguh memikirkan semua hal yang tak pernah—ia pikir—akan mampir dalam kehidupannya. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah?" gumamnya sedikit tidak jelas karena sumpit yang masih menempel di bibirnya. "Bagaimana rasanya bisa menjadi mengerikan..." ketus Chiyo sedikit pelan. Ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya, terlepas dari itu ia masih penasaran dengan keberadaan kekasihnya.

Chiyo kembali melenguh begitu mendengar suara bel. Tanda jam makan siang berakhir dan ia harus menunggu sampai jam pulang sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Nozaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah kaki yang panjang bergerak begitu cepat. Kakinya berhenti di depan ruang kelas 2—A. Tangan panjangnya menggeser pintu kelas dengan keras, mata hitamnya tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia berdiri tegak, dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lorong. Sudah terlalu sepi, sudah lewat dari jam pulang.

"Ah! Nozaki- _kun_! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang yang tentu sangat di kenal Nozaki. Pria itu menoleh, dan benar, ia mendapati Chiyo yang tengah memegang penghapus papan tulis di tangan kanannya.

Nozaki kembali melangkah, masuk ke dalam kelas. "Dari mana kau muncul, Sakura?" Kepalanya bergerak sangat cepat mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Nozaki melangkah semakin dalam untuk menghampiri gadis mungil di hadapannya, matanya menangkap tas Chiyo yang masih terkait di sisi kiri meja—ia tak melihatnya tadi, lalu ia terhenti.

"Aku mengambil ini," jawab Chiyo seraya menggerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam penghapus papan tulis.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tentu saja ia belum pulang, bahkan Nozaki tahu itu. Tapi, ada rasa yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan melalui lidahnya.

Chiyo menggeleng halus. "Aku penasaran," katanya. Ia meletakkan penghapus pada kaki papan tulis. "Kau sulit sekali untuk di temui hari ini." Chiyo sedikit menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar kesal. "Jadi, aku menunggumu, Nozaki-kun."

"Oh!" seru Nozaki tiba-tiba. Ia memukul halus telapak tangan kiri dengan telapak kanannya yang terkepal. "Maaf soal itu. Aku mencari sukarelawan tadi!"

"Eh?" Chiyo kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Nozaki. Nozaki duduk di bangku Chiyo. Sedang Chiyo di sisi meja dengan tas yang terkait. "Sukarelawan? Untuk apa?"

"Menonton film," jawab Nozaki seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya," Nozaki melanjutkan, "Pak Ken memberikan ku tiket menonton. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu tapi, ternyata kau tidak suka film horor jadi, aku mencari sukarelawan agar tiket itu tidak sia-sia." Nozaki menarik napasnya, ia memangku wajahnya yang agak panjang agar dapat menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya, "Aku memberikannya pada Mikoshiba tapi ia sedang ada urusan—aku yakin ia hanya tidak berani menontonnya," Nozaki mengelus dagunya sesaat, "lalu aku memberikan pada Hori _senpai_ tapi ia menolak—dia bilang tidak ada yang bisa di ajak nonton dengannya, dan aku juga tidak bisa. Kemudian aku serahkan pada Wakamatsu, dan ia menerimanya—katanya sih lagi pengen banget."

Semua penjelasan itu hanya mendapat respon berupa lenguhan dari Chiyo, gadis itu akhirnya terduduk di kursi depan Nozaki. Nozaki hanya menatap lekat senyum Chiyo yang mulai tersamarkan oleh langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye.

"Kau tahu, Nozaki- _kun_ ," akhirnya suara Chiyo terdengar, walau sedikit pelan. "Seharian ini. Ah, tidak." Chiyo menggelengkan kepala, "bahkan sejak semalam. Ya, sejak semalam aku memikirkan ini."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" potong Nozaki.

Chiyo menoleh, ia bisa melihat air muka yang tenang dengan mata kecil nan tegas. Chiyo mengulum senyumnya, seharusnya ia tak semarah itu pada Nozaki karena memang begitulah Nozaki. "Bukan apa-apa," ujar Chiyo. "Kita pulang?" Chiyo berdiri dan mengambil lalu memakai ranselnya.

"Sakura," sergah Nozaki begitu Chiyo di ambang pintu. Tubuh tingginya hanya berjarak satu inchi dari punggung Chiyo. Surai oranyenya sedikit turun bersamaan dengan kepala yang menenggak ke atas. Mata ungunya bertemu pandangan tegas dari Nozaki. Jangan bertanya tentang debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

"Mungkin ini hal kecil untukmu tapi," Nozaki menyisipkan lengan jenjangnya melewati leher Chiyo. Matanya mengisyaratkan agar sang kekasih menurunkan kepalanya. "Aku mendapatkan ini dari Wakamatsu, bisa dibilang kami bertukar," imbuhnya.

Chiyo menatap genggaman tangan Nozaki bersama dua buah carik kertas di depan matanya—sebuah tiket bioskop. "Ini drama," tegas Nozaki.

Chiyo dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan kepalanya langsung saja menabrak perut Nozaki. "Sa—" Nozaki memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan begitu lengan Chiyo menembus ruang di antara pinggang dan lengan kekarnya.

Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya disana, merengkuh pinggang Nozaki begitu erat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan se-senang ini, Sakura."

"Ini yang aku pikirkan sejak semalam," katanya dengan wajah yang masih terbenam.

"Maaf membuatmu terlalu memikirkannya, Sakura. Kau tahu, kau yang pertama..." Chiyo bisa mendengar debaran halus yang begitu tidak stabil dari dada Nozaki. "...aku sedikit bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya."

Chiyo menarik kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih tertaut pada pinggang Nozaki—kadang gadis kecil itu cukup berani. Ia menggeleng halus, "ini cukup romantis, Nozaki- _kun_." Chiyo melemparkan senyum di penghujung kalimatnya.

Nozaki membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah hangatnya seperti matahari yang mulai terbenam di belakang punggungnya. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Chiyo pelan dan lembut. Untuk beberapa alasan Nozaki memang tidak paham, seperti kenapa Chiyo mencari-carinya dan kenapa Chiyo sedikit kesal tadi. Tapi, pikirannya membuyar begitu saja.

Sebuah siulan mampir di telinganya dan juga telinga Chiyo. "Aha! _gotcha! Lolicon!_ " sergah sebuah suara dari balik punggung Nozaki. Kedua pasang insan itu langsung menjauhkan jarak mereka.

"SEO!" tukas Nozaki penuh kekesalan. Bukan karena ia tertangkap basah dengan Chiyo tapi... ya, sebutan _lolicon_ itu sedikit memanaskan telinganya. Mungkin jika Chiyo tak menahannya, ia sudah menghabisi perempuan yang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi tersebut.

"Sudah Nozaki- _kun_..." lirih Chiyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **Tiket Bioskop**

 **[ End ]**

 **.**


	6. Bertemu Pak Ken

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by oishit**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **[** **Bertemu Pak Ken ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata hitam nan tegas itu tak berkedip menatap lembar demi lembar _manuscript_ di tangannya. Gadis berambut oranye di depannya menghitung hampir tiga kali pria jangkung sudah membaca ulang tumpukan kertasnya. "Sempurna," gumam pria itu akhirnya. Ia merapikan kertasnya dan memasukan mereka ke dalam amplop cokelat.

"Kau berlebihan, Nozaki- _kun,_ " timpal Chiyo.

"Tidak! tidak! tidak Sakura! aku tidak bisa memberikan _manuscript_ yang tidak sempurna kepada Pak Ken," Nozaki berujar penuh dengan semangat. Chiyo bisa melihat ada aura menyegarkan dari balik kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah membahas naskah itu menyenangkan, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Eh?" Nozaki mengelus dagu runcingnya, ia berpikir sejenak, "tentu saja! Kau ingin ikut, Sakura?"

"Bo—boleh kah?"

Nozaki mengangguk halus, "aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada Pak Ken."

"Eh?" tubuh Sakura Chiyo mematung seketika. Desiran darah yang terpompa ke jantungnya seolah pecah hingga, membuat debarannya semakin kuat.

"Aku akan menunjukkan bakat luar biasa milikmu, Sakura! pak Ken pasti akan sangat memujimu!"

"No—Nozaki- _kun_ ," lirih Chiyo. Rasanya ia ingin merobek _manuscript_ di dalam amplop itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki jenjang itu statis berdiri di luar stasiun. Pemiliknya hanya menatap jalan yang di lewati beberapa orang. Matanya seolah tak melihat apapun tapi, tangannya mencatat apapun yang dapat dijadikan referensi untuk _manga-_ nya. Sesekali rambut arangnya menari naik dan turun di ikuti oleh gumaman yang halus, tapi sesekali ia akan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri untuk menolak pemikiran liarnya.

"Hey.. hey.. Nozaki- _kun!"_

Ia bahkan tidak ingat sedang menunggu kekasihnya.

Nozaki mengalihkan atensi matanya ke asal suara. Dua buah pita besar merah muda solid semakin dekat dari jarak pandangnya, "Oh, Sakura," sapanya. Nozaki melemparkan senyuman kepada Chiyo, namun, tiba-tiba ia mengapit dagunya degan ibu jari dan telunjuk, serta sisa jari yang menekuk ke dalam. Mata hitamnya menatap pemilik surai oranye dengan sangat teliti.

Chiyo yang sudah biasa dengan aktivitas ajaib Nozaki hanya berdiri dengan tegak, dan menahan rona yang akan mencuat di wajahnya. "Oh! Renda ini!" seru Nozaki. Sedikit ruang di hati Chiyo ingin mendapatkan pujian atas apa yang dikenakannya—"Cantik sekali," gumam Nozaki. Tapi, apa yang dikenakannya akan sering menjadi bahan referensi _manga_ —" _blous_ ini jatuh dengan sangat indah! Mamiko akan terlihat anggun mengenakannya!" —Seperti yang saat ini sedang dilakukan pria bertubuh besar itu, berputar di sekitar Chiyo seraya mencatat apapun di dalam catatan sakunya.

"Sungguh! Sempurna!" sergah Nozaki. Ia mengambil _clutch_ yang terslempang di bahu Chiyo dengan kedua tangannya. Mata hitamnya menatap serius tas kecil berwarna putih senada _flat shoes_ yang menutupi kaki mungil Chiyo. "Bagaimana bisa tas ini memiliki pengunci berbentuk pita?" tanya Nozaki. Ia memantulkan tatapannya pada pita besar di kedua sisi kepala Chiyo dan kunci magnet berbentuk pita di _clutch._

"Ah, sudah-sudah, Nozaki- _kun._ " Chiyo mengambil _clutch_ -nya dari tangan Nozaki. Ia membetulkan posisinya hingga terasa cukup nyaman. "Sudah cukup dengan referensinya, kita harus bertemu dengan pak Ken, kan?"

"Ya," Nozaki memasukkan catatannya ke dalam saku kemeja. "Kau benar," manik kecil itu menatap jauh ke bawah. Ke sebuah pergelangan kecil di sisinya. Ia menarik lembut tangan Chiyo, menatap pergelangan itu sekilas karena...

Chiyo menarik lengannya, "Kau hanya ingin melihat jam kan, Nozaki- _kun?!_ " ia berusaha menutupi debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Nozaki mengangguk tanda setuju, dan Chiyo sedikit menghela napas. Ia tertawa renyah, dan menatap jam tangan analog di tangan kanannya, "Sekarang pukul sepuluh tepat," ujar Chiyo. "Jam berapa kalian janji bertemu?"

"Hm..." Nozaki membuka ponselnya, ia kembali memeriksa email yang di kirimkan oleh Pak Ken. "...jam 09.30," gumam Nozaki. Ia melemparkan tatapannya kepada mata ungu.

"Kita terlambat!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Bagaikan langkah kuda dalam pacuan, kaki mungil dan jenjang itu berlari sangat kencang hingga debu-debu bertebaran di udara bebas.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua buah gelas kopi nampak tandas pada meja di sudut cafe. Telunjuk yang sedikit berisi itu menghentak-hentak meja, menimbulkan aura kelam di sekelilingnya. Pria berkacamata itu tidak kesal, ia hanya sedikit jenuh karena menunggu selama hampir satu jam. "Tolong, satu gelas kopi lagi," pintanya kepada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melewati mejanya. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Pak Ken dan memintanya untuk menungu sebentar.

Dua menit ia menunggu, kopi hitam dengan asap yang masih menari-nari di udara telah mendarat di mejanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, netranya menangkap sosok jangkung yang telah ia tunggu selama satu jam. Ia menatap kembali jam tangannya, "tepat satu jam," gumamnya. Pria tambun itu berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda kepada anak sma yang tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi cafe.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Pak Ken!" Nozaki membungkukkan tubuhnya. Air mukanya nampak sangat menyesal. Terlebih dengan tiga gelas kopi di atas meja—apalagi keduanya telah tandas.

"Loh, ku pikir kau datang sendiri, Yumeno _sensei,"_ ujar Pak Ken begitu ia mendapati Chiyo muncul dari balik badan Nozaki.

"Ini Sakura Chiyo. Asisten yang membantuku dalam _beta._ "

"Saya Sakura Chiyo, salam kenal," sapa Chiyo penuh dengan kesopanan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk dipandang baik bagi orang kebanggaan kekasihnya.

"Oh, asisten Yumeno _sensei_. Salam kenal," tukas Pak Ken. Chiyo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk halus. Entah kenapa Nozaki memperkenalkannya sebagai seorang asisten. "Duduklah," pinta pak Ken. Nozaki dan Chiyo megambil duduk bersebelahan dengan pak Ken di hadapan mereka, "Aku seperti akan menikahkan sepasang kekasih," gurau Pak Ken.

Berlawanan dengan Chiyo yang tersipu sangat malu, kekasihnya nampak sangat bahagia. Mata hitamnya yang kecil nampak berbinar, lebih terang dari bintang. "Baru kali ini pak Ken bergurau denganku," ujarnya penuh semangat. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia kembali mengambil catatan dari sakunya dan mencatat tanggal berharga ini.

"Kau ini," tegur Pak Ken. "Bagaimana dengan naskahnya?" ia meniup gelas kopi dengan halus, lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Apa kau sudah mengganti dialog Mamiko?"

"Ah, ini." Nozaki menyerahkan amplop cokelat kepada Pak Ken. Pria tambun itu menaikkan kacamata dengan ujung telunjuknya sebelum membaca isi naskah. "Kupikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Mamiko mengutarakan perasaannya dengan gamblang," imbuh Nozaki.

"Hmm," Pak Ken masih terus membaca. Diantara jarak yang sempit tercipta kesunyian yang tak pernah terbesit dalam benak Chiyo. Kondisi ini terlalu serius hingga ia tak punya nyali untuk membaur ke dalamnya. "Ah," seru Pak Ken tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan lembaran naskah yang telah dibacanya ke tumpukan bawah. Kedua insan itu hanya memandang sang editor, "Pesanlah sesuatu, _sensei._ Sakura- _san_ juga," imbuhnya.

Chiyo memesan segelas jus mangga sedangkan Nozaki segelas es moka. Pria jangkung itu sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Nozaki dan Chiyo mengalihkan atensi netra mereka begitu mendengar hempasan napas pak Ken.

"Ya bagus, _sensei._ " Pak Ken memasukkan naskahnya ke dalam amplop cokelat. "...dan perasaan Mamiko juga tergambar cukup jelas. Terkadang, untuk _shoujo manga_ yang kebanyakan dibaca oleh remaja perempuan, kita harus memasukkan perasaan ke dalam isi cerita."

Nozaki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan menerima asumsi itu.

"Bukankah kau sedikit lebih pendiam, Yumeno _sensei?_ "

Nozaki menunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya, "Eh? A—aku?"

"Biasanya kau akan mengeluarkan ide konyol dengan semangat luar biasa tapi, sekarang nampak begitu tenang. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Ah, ini sedikit pribadi, Pak Ken." Nozaki menggaruk halus pipi kirinya dengan ujung telunjuk, manik hitamnya lebih tertarik pada buliran air di gelas moka miliknya. Chiyo bisa melihat ada rona halus di pipi Nozaki,

" _Sebuah pengakuan?"_ batin Chiyo dan pak Ken.

"A—aku harus ke toilet."

"Bilang dari tadi!" teriak pak Ken dan Chiyo bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah... menyenangkan sekali, Nozaki- _kun_ ," ujar Chiyo. Nozaki bisa melihat senyuman manis diantara pipi tembam kekasihnya. Ia seolah terhipnotis untuk menarik kurva diantara pipi yang tirus. "Pak Ken itu... sangat perhatian sekali dengan _mangaka-_ nya, juga dengan karakter-karakter di dalam _manga-_ nya. Benar-benar editor yang baik," imbuh Chiyo. Ia menolehkan pandangannya seketika ke arah Nozaki, lalu kembali menatap jalan yang mulai ramai.

Langit sore yang mulai berubah warna seolah menjadi tanda perpisahan. "Sudah sampai," Nozaki sedikit melenguh. Di hadapannya terdapat ratusan kepala yang siap mengantri. Ada rasa lelah yang memenuhi raganya tapi, ada juga rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti jiwanya. Nozaki hanya menatap pintu masuk stasiun, berharap ia tak pernah sampai ke tempat ini.

"Ah, rasanya terlalu cepat waktu berputar," lirih Chiyo.

"Ya," Nozaki melemparkan mata hitamnya pada pemilik netra ungu. Cahaya oranye yang menyiram surai senada itu semakin membuatnya terasa hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar hingga Chiyo bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. "Andai kita tidak pernah sampai ke sini," lanjut Nozaki. Ia masih menatap Chiyo. Gadis itu tidak berkata apapun, hanya senyuman halus disertai kepala sedikit miring yang ia berikan. "Aku lupa membeli perlengkapan gambar..."

"Haa... ha.. ha..." Senyuman itu hilang menjadi sebuah kedutan di penghujung bibir tipisnya. "Nozaki- _kun,_ " lirih Chiyo.

"Terimakasih, Sakura," tangan besar Nozaki mampir ke atas milyaran helai oranye. Pria jangkung itu bisa melihat sapuan merah yang samar karena cahaya matahari. Nozaki membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mempersempit jarak diantara netra ungu dan manik hitam hingga, ia bisa merasakan helain oranye liar menggelitik keningnya. Bahkan Chiyo bisa merasakan hangatnya deruan napas Nozaki yang lebih hangat dari sentuhan cahaya matahari,"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," bisik Nozaki.

"Hn..." ujar Chiyo lembut. Kepala oranye itu mengangguk kecil. Sensasi geli di kening membuat Nozaki menyimpulkan lengkungan kurva yang halus. Tangan-tangan mungil Chiyo menembus udara hampa hingga mendarat tepat di kedua sisi telinga Nozaki. Udara yang semakin mendingin bahkan tak dapat membekukan kehangatan sederhana yang mereka ciptakan.

"Sebenarnya, kau terlihat manis dengan _blous_ ini, Sakura. Dan aku, tidak ingin melihat jam, melainkan, memegang tanganmu."

"E—eh?"

Bersamaan dengan mata ungu yang terbuka lebar, rona merah berhasil mencuat dari wajah Sakura Chiyo. Ia tak pernah mengira kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir Nozaki Umetarou— _mangaka shoujo manga_ yang bahkan tidak bisa mengerti _shoujo manga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bertemu Pak Ken**

 **[End]**

 **.**

 **Notes:**

 **Bertemu Pak Ken adalah ending paling romance—NORMAL, anget-anget wedang, dan manis-manis kecap yang pernah author buat di penpik ini :" YES? NO? YESNOYESNO...**

 **Ada yang penasaran setelah bertemu pak ken, apa yang mereka lakukan?**

 **Author mau coba kepo di chapter selanjutnya... kalau otaknya nggak beku tiba-tiba...**


	7. Melarikan Diri

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Humor is more difficult than romance. And romance ain't as easy as humor. General is little safe. Romance with a little bit humor, and overall it's general. Well, enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **H** **ubungan Kita** **—**

 **by oishit**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **[** **Melarikan Diri** **]**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

Telinga mungil itu dapat mendengar lebih dari yang ia harapkan. Suasana cafe begitu ramai hingga jarak setengah meter terasa begitu jauh. Pria di hadapannya hanya duduk dan menatap layar ponsel dan sesekali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Kadang wajahnya terlihat tegang, namun bersamaan menghela napas kelegaan. Chiyo hanya bisa duduk diam sambil sesekali meminum jus mangganya, ia berharap Nozaki segera kembali dari toilet.

Suara batuk yang pelan membuat Chiyo mengalihkan atensinya pada satu-satunya teman di meja. Terlebih ketika suara berat itu menyerukan namanya, "Sakura- _san_?" panggil Pak Ken.

"I-iya," jawabnya terbata. Chiyo tidak tahu seberapa cepat darah memompa jantungnya saat ini tapi, ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sudah berapa lama—" Setiap kata yang terujar membuat pikiran kekasih Nozaki tak menentu, namun juga membawanya pada asumsi semu, "—kau menjadi," pupilnya semakin mengecil untuk sampai di penghujung kalimat. Chiyo heran kenapa satu kalimat ringkas begitu lamban terselesaikan, "—asisten Yumeno _sensei_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Chiyo berjalan tepat di sisi Nozaki. Pria itu berjalan ke depan, namun Chiyo masih mencuri pandang padanya seolah tiada hari esok yang mengizinkan dirinya menatap wajah tegas itu. Chiyo membuang napasnya, ia ingat dengan pertanyaan Pak Ken. Jika ia berpikir kembali, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu rahasia kecil antara ia dan Nozaki. Sangat menyenangkan bagi Chiyo memiliki hubungan rahasia, tapi terkadang sedikit menyesakkan.

" _Apakah Nozaki-kun tidak ingin meng-expose hubungan ini?"_

Ia membuang napasnya.

" _Ataukah Nozaki-kun punya kekasih yang lain?"_

Kali ini ia menggeleng hebat, "i-itu tidak mungkin, iya kan?" kekehnya. Tanpa ia sadari Nozaki mendengarnya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, Sakura?"

Nozaki menarik tali _clutch_ milik Chiyo menghentikannya untuk menyebrang di lampu hijau. "Berbahaya sekali," ujar Nozaki. Ia menoleh ke jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan bermotor.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sakura?"

Pipi tembam itu seketika merona, Nozaki begitu perhatian padanya, "Hn? tidak... hanya tugas yang belum aku selesaikan."

"Ah, apa aku juga punya tugas yang belum aku selesaikan?" Nozaki mengusap dagunya, seolah ia tengah memikirkan plot _chapter_ terbaru _manga_ -nya. "Oh," ujarnya.

"Kaumemilikinya juga, Nozaki- _kun_?"

"Ya, tugas yang sangat sulit."

"Apa ini tentang _manga_ -mu?"

Chiyo sedikitnya atau bahkan sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Nozaki berlabuh. "Bukan, ini tugas yang lain." Nozaki menatap lampu yang akan menjadi merah, "aku rasa," ia menatap Chiyo yang berusaha menangkap netra hitamnya, Nozaki kembali berpaling pada lampu yang sudah berubah merah, "hubungan rahasia itu sedikit menekan perasaan," sambung Nozaki. Kakinya melangkah bersama puluhan langkah kaki lainnya, tapi Chiyo masih mematung seperti kendaraan yang terjebak lampu merah.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mengapa aku harus mempertanyakanmu dan hubungan kita, Nozaki-kun..."_

"Sakura, es krimmu," panggil Nozaki. Sebenarnya ia memperingatkan Chiyo tentang lelehan es krim yang membasahi tangannya hingga ke siku. Chiyo lantas berteriak dan baru merasakan dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. "Apa kali ini tugasmu bertambah, Sakura?"

"Eh?" ia menatap Nozaki lekat-lekat. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Nozaki begitu perasa hari ini. "Hn, ya... i-itu," Chiyo tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi, ekoran mata Nozaki seolah menekannya untuk membongkar isi hati dan perasaanya. "A-aku sedang berpikir tentang anak-anak itu," kelit Chiyo. Ia menunjuk sekumpulan anak kecil yang tangah bermain di kotak pasir, membuat istana dan perosotan dari pasir. "Betapa menyenangkan hidup seperti mereka," lanjut Chiyo.

"Tidak sama sekali," pikir Nozaki. "Apalagi dengan kakak pengawas sepertinya," kini raut wajah Nozaki seolah enggan untuk berada disana. Sosok gadis bermata calang itu menatap anak-anak seolah ia akan menerkam mereka. Ia memakan es krimnya dengan cepat, "kita harus pergi," katanya lagi.

Tapi, bahkan ia gagal.

"Wo! Raksasa! Chiyorin juga!"

Virus berbahaya yang harus Nozaki hindari—Seo Yuzuki. Gadis berambut ikal dengan kuncir menyamping itu menghampiri mereka dengan cepat. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Nozaki baru saja akan menjawab, tapi wanita itu memandang Nozaki dan es krim di tangan Chiyo dengan mata setajam elang, ia mengelus dagunya, "aku tahu," kataya begitu serius. Ia masih mengelus dagunya dan netra nya mengintimidasi manik hitam. "Ini adalah bentuk penyuapan tugas! Kau menyuap Chiyorin dengan es krim murahan ini, sudah begitu di tempat gratisan seperti ini!"

Kedutan-kedutan halus terpantri di wajah Sakura Chiyo, tapi bahkan Nozaki ingin sekali melemparkan kursi taman ke wajah wanita paling tidak tahu situasi yang masih melafalkan asumsi-asumsi menyebalkannya.

"Tenanglah, Nozaki- _kun_! Tenang!" Chiyo menahan Nozaki yang hampir hilang kendali.

"Cih! Menyusahkan sekali," Yuzuki bertolak pinggang. Lalu, tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak Nozaki, membuat ia berhenti dari kekalutannya, "Cobalah lebih bermodal sedikit, Hoi raksasa," ujarnya penuh makna. "Seperti mereka," tunjuk Yuzuki ke balik pundak pada beberapa pasang pria-wanita yaang membawa perlengkapan piknik.

Bukannya memberi semangat, hal itu membuat kemarahan Nozaki menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar akan melemparkan bangku taman, "Baiklah aku pergi, sampai jumpa!"

"Seandainya," gumam Nozaki. Ia menjatuhkan dudukannya di kursi taman yang sudah kembali ke tempat semula, "seandainya Seo tahu."

Sakura Chiyo membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Nozaki mengatakan apa yang Chiyo pikirkan. "Maafkan aku, Sakura," sambung Nozaki.

"Ti-tidak, Nozaki- _kun_. Ja-jangan dengarkan Yuzuki," ia mencoba menenangkan wajah yang mulai menampakkan sedikit depresi.

"Sebagai seorang _mangaka_ muda, harga diriku sudah hancur. Maafkan aku, Sakura!" Nozaki membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Nozaki- _kun_ ," lirih Chiyo. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan pengakuan hubungan rahasia ataupun tidak, hubungan ini rasanya begitu manis.

"Lain kali aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana tidak ada Seo!"

"Ah..."

"Sayang sekali dia tidak tahu aku seorang _mangaka_ , aku juga akan mentraktirnya makan es krim," sambung Nozaki lagi.

"He..."

Chiyo hanya bisa memakan eskrim yang hanya menyisakan _cone_ -nya. Ia berdiri, dan melempar napasnya, "Benar-benar Nozaki- _kun_!" serunya di iringi tawa membuat pria jangkung itu bingung. Tapi, ia ikut tersenyum saat gadis berambut oranye itu juga tersenyum.

Mata hitam Nozaki menatapnya dengan hangat, dan terdiam pada satu titik—pergelangan tangan mungil. Chiyo yang menyadarinya segera menarik lengan, menatap jam tangannya dengan teliti. "Ah, sekarang hampir sore, Nozaki- _kun_!"

Nozaki menyungging senyum, "Baiklah, mari kita pulang."

Mereka beranjak meninggalkan taman. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, bahkan mereka saling terdiam. Chiyo masih setia mengikuti Nozaki disisinya dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada rahang tegas Nozaki. "Sakura," Nozaki akhirnya bersuara. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, melipat lengannya, lalu menunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Oh, itu," seru Chiyo seolah mengerti. Ia mengalih pada pergelangan tangannya yang terpasang jam tangan analog, "masih sempat, Nozaki-kun. Aku tidak akan kemalaman," ia menjelaskan.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Suasana mulai ramai, dari pejalan kaki hingga pengendara bermotor. Mata tajam Nozaki tidak bisa tertipu, rambut merah itu begitu mencolok hingga ia bisa langsung mengenalinya. "Miko—" ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil. "Ah, Kashima," keluhnya begitu ia melihat penampakan biru di sisi Mikoshiba Mikoto.

"Eh? Dimana? Dimana?" Chiyo berusaha mencari mereka, namun tubuhnya tak akan berdaya di tengah kerumunan. Tapi, Nozaki ada untuk menjadi matanya. Ia menunjukan keberadaan dua sejoli itu, Chiyo berusaha memanggil hingga ia melompat untuk memberikan eksistensinya.

Nozaki meraih pergelangan mungil Sakura Chiyo. "Sudah sore, nanti kemalaman," ujar Nozaki. Ia menarik Chiyo ke sisi lain, membelot dari arah Kashima dan Mikoshiba.

"Eh? No-nozaki- _kun_."

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, entah karena adrenalin atau tangan besar itu penyebabnya. Tidak kah Chiyo sadar, bahwa hari ini dirinya begitu tidak perasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melarikan Diri**

 **[ End ]**

A/n : Hi! Ini update-nya kelamaan, yah? udah lama, terus isinya gitu doang. Pendek banget, cih! Tolong maafkeun author, yah kalau ternyata ini diluar ekspektasi kalian. Entah mengapa dibandingkan nuansa romantis mereka berdua, authornya malah kepo sama hubungan rahasia yang dianut Nozaki, dimana sampai sekarang belum terjawab (padahal author yang bikin, tapi authornya kepo sendiri). **Warning** aja, disini Nozaki nggak akan jadi full romantis. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap. Maafkeun yah... Tolong jangan nunggu chapter selanjutnya, dijamin kalian sedih. Sedih karena penantian tak berujung. hohox!

Terimakasih, guys! Kalian hebat dan luar biasa! terimakasih sudah baca sampai chapter ini. Kalau bertanya-tanya (kayaknya sih nggak) kenapa dibikin **completed** , jawabnya adalah karena cerita satu chap ke chap lain itu tidak berkesinambungan. aka. kalian bisa lompat baca, tapi chapter satu **wajib dibaca** karena disitu semuanya bermula. **Sudah completed**? sudah... tapi, akan selalu ada cerita baru. **Kapan?** tergantung otaknya author yang ngebulnya moody.

Oke! sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya!


End file.
